The Beauty of a Lost Art
by simplyshelbs16
Summary: An epistolary containing love letters written between Sherlock and Molly. Post-TFP.
1. First Date

_Dearest Sherlock,_

 _This will be the first of many letters I will write you as we embark on this journey of growing together. I wonder why nobody writes letters anymore. It is a lost art. The romanticism behind it is why I've always been drawn to it. My dad used to joke that I was born in the wrong era, but perhaps I am just an old soul. I see that in you too. I believe you're an old soul as well. You seem so young most of the time, but there are moments that I see your eyes full of wisdom. Sometimes, there is an older sparkle to them._

 _It has only been a week since the events of Sherrinford and I know you are still struggling to grasp at every revelation made that night but I want you to know—I need you to know that I will always be here for you when you need me. You've been afraid of losing me; once when I was engaged and recently with that phone call. There is no need to fear this, my love. I promise you, no matter what comes our way, you will never lose me._

 _On a lighter note, I had fun with you tonight. Our first date will be absolutely unforgettable; getting completely soaked by the heavy downpour of rain and walking into Angelo's as if we had been washed ashore. You fabricated a silly story that we were pirates to Angelo and you introduced me as the love of your life. It was so good to hear you laugh. I love the way your eyes crinkle at the corners. For a whole evening, you were carefree and we were enjoying our meal together, reminiscing about past cases and shared moments filled with inside jokes. I would do anything to make you smile like that at least once a day._

 _We had gone back to my flat, still soaked to the bone and you laughed at me for blowdrying my flats. I don't know why I feel the need to recap our night together; your memory is even better than my own. All I know is that you're surprisingly fast asleep on my sofa as I write this and I've never seen you look more peaceful in all the years I've known you. I hope you're having good dreams._

 _With all my love,_

 _Molly xxx_


	2. Trying New Things

_My Darling Molly,_

 _I must admit when I received your letter, I was uncertain if I could return letters of my own but I realized it may help me sort my emotions along with the fact that I want to be able to make you smile with my words as you have done for me. You are correct in assuming that I was having a peaceful sleep; I haven't felt this happy in a long time. I suppose it is ironic considering all that has happened._

 _Thank you for allowing me to stay the night last weekend. I am glad you enjoyed the breakfast I had prepared for you. It was most amusing to see your surprise at the fact that, contrary to popular belief, I can cook. I woke up, disappointed in myself for not giving you a proper snogging the night before, but you caught me off guard that morning for taking it upon yourself to snog me first. I shall make you breakfast more often if that is my reward. You're probably calling me a 'cheeky bugger' right now._

 _Mycroft and I met with our parents; they know the truth now. Obviously it was hard on them and there was blame put on my big brother but I came to his defense. He did do his best, only merely taking over what Uncle Rudy had begun. I keep thinking that if I were in his position, would I have done things differently? And if so, how? I haven't quite figured that bit out, but it won't help the situation any, except that by imagining it, I understand the corner Mycroft was backed into. He has asked me to give you an uncharacteristically friendly 'hello' from him._

 _I realize this may not be the kind of letter you hope to receive but I want you to know everything about me. I want to know everything about you too; not deduce, but learn. With you, I would rather learn than deduce because that would mean you trust me enough to let me in; to want to let me in. And that means much more to me than being able to deduce everything. I hope you know how much I truly love you, Molly. I love you. I love you._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Sherlock_


	3. An Invitation

_Sherlock, my love,_

 _I do believe it is a brilliant idea to use these letters as a way of helping you sort things out. And just so you know, you did make me smile with what you wrote. As for you staying with me last weekend, it was no problem. You're welcome to stay whenever you need or want to. And yes, I did call you a cheeky bugger! I am sorry to hear that things are difficult with your family right now. I couldn't imagine what you all must be going through. Give my regards to them, please._

 _There hasn't been much going on with me lately. It's honestly been pretty boring without your cases and experiments. I had brunch with Meena this morning and I went to see John and Rosie. I'd tell you about work but there haven't been any interesting autopsies. I'm probably boring you right now._

 _I think it's sweet of you to want to learn things about each other the old fashioned way, so to speak. Deduction has its merits, but it's more rewarding to learn rather than observe. So, I was wondering, if you're not busy, if you would like to come over for dinner? It's fine if you don't want to; I know domestic situations aren't exactly your thing. I just figured I would offer._

 _I see that 221B is being restored. I was so worried when I had heard about the explosion that day. I stopped by there to see you but Mrs. Hudson said you were meeting with Mycroft. She's been supervising the work being done there. Your violin was found in nearly mint condition with the exception of a couple of strings that had popped. I may have taken it to get fixed; I know how much you love music. Anyway, I hope you're doing well. Feel free to call or text whenever you need to talk; I don't care if it's two in the morning._

 _This may be a bit cheesy, but I read something that reminded me of you:_

 _'Of all the things my hands have held, the best by far is you.'_

 _With all my love,_

 _Molly xxx_


	4. Understanding Sentiment

_My Molly,_

 _I must get one thing cleared up for you: I could never be bored of you. I never have been nor will I ever be. You are, by far, the most interesting person I know. This is one of the many reasons I have fallen so completely in love with you._

 _I gave my family your regards, which they accepted gratefully. I would love to accept your offer of dinner, though you may need to postpone it as my parents are insisting on having you over this weekend. It seems I cannot keep your name from my lips, as I think about you constantly. Mummy is quite overeager to meet the woman whom I am, in her words, smitten with. How is that for domestic? I hope you will accept, as I won't hear the end of it if she doesn't get to meet you soon._

 _Thank you for taking my violin to be fixed. You did not have to do such a thing, but I truly am grateful for your considerate gesture. I haven't been back to Baker Street too much as of late what with the family issues I've been dealing with. I think we are making some progress. I've been to visit Eurus, and though she refuses to speak, she communicates through her violin. When my own is ready to be played again, I shall see if I can communicate with her that way._

 _I have been working on something I've wanted to tell you for years, so I hope this comes across well. Though I was not aware of the immediate connection we had, it was upon our first meeting eight years ago that I knew I would have to reorganize my mind palace to accommodate a room for you. Hopefully, that makes sense to you. All you really need to know is that you've had an entire room in my mind palace dedicated to only you since we've met. I believe that's the better wording. I do hope you are well, sweetheart. I miss you._

 _Always yours,_

 _Sherlock xx_

 _P.S. It wasn't cheesy…I really like that quote. And to quote one of your favourite artists, 'all that you are is all that I'll ever need.'_


	5. Four Holmes and a Hooper

_My dear Sherlock,_

 _I must admit that my heart flutters when I read the words you write me. I should probably tell you that the first letter you read from me was not the first letter I had written you. There's a shoebox full of old letters I wrote addressed to you during the two years you were absent. It was my way of coping. If you hold any interest in reading them, I wouldn't mind. In fact, even if you don't read them, I still want you to have them should you ever need words of love and encouragement at a time that I am not around._

 _Dinner was wonderful tonight. I adore your parents. After all these years, they're still so in love and young at heart. You look so much like your father but you have your mother's eyes. Do not worry about the teasing your family gave you; they mean well. Would it be wrong of me to assume that, cold as your brother may act, he approves of me? I have always suspected so._

 _I am so delighted that my bringing your violin over made you quite happy. I did not expect such a display of your affection in front of your family, but then again, you always seem to surprise me. I become so unaware of my surroundings when your lips are mine. I do hope it will help you communicate with your sister. By your estimation, you said 221B should be restored to its former glory soon…literally. I know you aren't much for change, so I wasn't surprised you had requested the same wallpaper. The fact that you and John redrew the smiley face and placed the exact same bullet holes in the wall amused me so. I promise to stop by soon._

 _It was kind of your parents to offer me the guest room for the night. I am writing this as you lay beside me since you found your way into my temporary bedroom. You've said my name in your sleep twice now. I love you so much, Sherlock. Always and forever._

 _With all my love,_

 _Molly xxx_


	6. Revelation

_Molly, my darling,_

 _I have read a few of the letters you wrote me during my absence. Your sincere words have caused an aching in my heart for how you felt over those years. At the time, I was unaware of how much you would miss me as well as the fact you had wished that Tom was me. I had thought you were truly happier with him when I returned. I wanted so desperately to show you how you made me feel that day in the stairwell, but I was scared of your rejection. I am sorry that I couldn't at least send you postcards during that time to let you know of my wellbeing; it would have been too dangerous._

 _I very much enjoyed dinner with you and my family. You are correct in assuming that Mycroft has always been fond of you. My parents adore you as well; I knew they would. How could they not? I adore you most of all. I was dreaming of you that night; of us. I was happy to wake up with your arms around me, though you already knew that. I hope you don't mind that my mum caught us snogging like teenagers._

 _I have good news. As you know, I visited Eurus again. We played together, communicating through music. She knows we are together. I didn't get that through playing, of course, but she noticed one of your fallen strands of hair on my shoulder. I promise you won't ever be harmed by her; not that you were in true danger at the time. I am thinking to visit a couple more times alone before readying her to see our parents._

 _We're having a proper funeral for Victor. I would be very thankful if you came with me. I need you. At times, I often find myself wondering how I would've turned out had I not rewritten my memories. Would I have been forever traumatized? Maybe I wouldn't have been so cruel. I have said so many horrible things in the past; even you said so yourself that Christmas I mucked everything up. I can't help but feel clueless as to why you continued to love me despite all of that. I feel unworthy of your heart and affection. What have I done to deserve your kindness? Whatever it may be, I want to thank you for loving me unconditionally._

 _For years, I have continually fought my inner demons and failed quite a few times. But you, Molly Hooper, are my angel. You illuminate my heart and guide me into the safety of your arms. With you, I am stronger; with me, you share the immense strength you possess within your soul. I have always admired you for that. You are teaching me that I was wrong about romantic entanglements all these years. It only makes you weak if you are with the wrong person. You have always been the right person for me, understanding me like no other._

 _Is it luck? Fate, perhaps? Or dare I say a blessing that you are in my life. Perhaps there is a mysterious deity of creation. How could there not be when someone as pure and full of light as you exists? This is not to say I believe in such things, but there is something divine about you._

 _With all my love,_

 _Sherlock xxx_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** I really hope that I'm showing Sherlock's emotional growth well. What do y'all think?


	7. Reassurance

_My Sherlock,_

 _I am glad you decided to read the letters. About that day of solving of crimes together, in the stairwell, I knew there was something different about us. About you. I had dismissed the idea that you loved me; that you were heartbroken. I am sorry I hurt you, though unintentionally. Our timing is bloody awful, isn't it?_

 _It's good to hear that you are communicating well with your sister. I know you won't allow any harm to come to me if you can help it. It'll be wonderful for her and your parents to reunite after all these years, though bittersweet I suppose. Speaking of bittersweet, I would love to go to Victor's funeral with you. Well, maybe love isn't the right word. I mean, I would like to be there for you. I'm mucking this up, aren't I?_

 _Now, my love, I must tell you that you shouldn't torture yourself like that. None of us will ever know how you may have turned out in different scenarios. Don't think about those things. You turned out wonderfully, in my personal opinion. No matter what, Sherlock, I will always love you despite the mistakes you make just as you love me despite mine. We're only human. Like the lyrics in a song that reminds me of how I feel about you: 'all your flaws and scars are mine.'_

 _Do not forget, my love, no matter what anyone else says, you are good, you are worthy and you are loved. So very loved. You deserve my heart like no other. I know you consistently fight your inner demons, but you have not failed. So, you've lost a few battles but that does not mean you've lost the war. Your troubles are my troubles. Your joy is my joy. I'm not sure what to say about the way you see me as your angel. Your words brought me to tears. In a good way, mind you._

 _I am happy with you; happier than I've been in a long time. You're the right person for me as well. I've always believed that. I need you to know that I will always choose you without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I'll keep choosing you. You always find ways to make me laugh with our shared morbid sense of humor. I love it when you sneak in kisses at the hospital, which reminds me I'm glad you're taking cases again. I know you've missed solving mysteries. I think you have such a beautiful mind, Sherlock. The way it works, the way you think is so unique and completely you._

 _You've loved and lost. You've suffered so much heartache and tragedy. And you've survived. You're still going and I'm so proud of you. I don't know if I ever told you that before, but I am. I'm proud of you. Please do not fear this love. I promise there is nothing to be afraid of. You won't ever lose me. I'm in this for the long run as you have so sweetly told me out of the blue yesterday. There is no rush; we'll go at a pace you're comfortable with. I want you to feel safe with me. I assure you that you are. God, I love you so much. I hope you know that and never forget it._

 _With all my love,_

 _Molly xxx_


	8. Yearning

_Molly, my darling,_

 _I apologize for how long it has been since I last wrote…a month to be exact. Between spending quality time with you and my family along with several cases, it has been hectic. Thank you for being there at the funeral with me. Your presence calmed me throughout the ordeal._

 _We've been together for nearly two months and it's been wonderful. Your words in your last letter have helped me immensely and I read them every time I begin to feel undeserving. You are right. We are only human and I've been learning to forgive myself for my past mistakes. It feels…freeing. Sometimes, when I need to, I repeat your words in my head like a mantra: 'you are good, you are worthy and you are love.' It's your voice that says them in my mind palace. You inspire me, Molly Hooper. Thank you for sharing my troubles and my joy as I will always share yours with you._

 _I enjoyed our time together last night. The shepherd's pie was excellent as were your freshly baked ginger nuts. I believe I like yours best. I was surprised to find out you are quite the skilled dancer; ballet classes from age five to sixteen. I enjoyed holding you in my arms as we moved like one to your impressive classics playlist. We share a common love of old crooners and jazz singers such as Sinatra, Billie Holiday, and Ella Fitzgerald. I also loved your selection of Glenn Miller. Speaking of dancing, did I ever tell you that I wanted to dance with you at John and Mary's wedding? I wish I would have. You were so radiant and your smiles were meant only for me that day despite that sod of a fiancé of yours. Sorry, that was rude, but I relished those smiles._

 _Thank you for being patient with me, Molly, you've been so considerate. I assure you, sweetheart, I do feel very safe with you; more than with anyone else. So much that I would like to bring this up in my letter. I feel frustrated in that I cannot seem to express my love for you fully in just words. I have come to realize that I want to show you in other ways. I would like to—no—I want to make love to you. I want us to be unified; to consummate our love. I want to write concertos on your skin with my lips. I want you. I need you. I ache for you. I love you._

 _With all my love,_

 _William xxx_


	9. The Morning After

**Author's Note: Dear lovely guest, thank you so much! I'm so glad you picked up on the intimacy of Sherlock signing his last letter with his first name. It was done for that purpose to show his emotional growth with Molly.**

* * *

 _Sherlock, my love,_

 _I am so happy that you're healing. Also, I'm glad to know that I've been helping you heal. It's so important to me that your heart is happy and unbroken. You deserve to be happy. I will always be patient with you. I feel accomplished in knowing that you feel safe with me…I hope you felt that as we made love last night._

 _I cannot begin to tell you how complete I feel, finally being joined with you as one. Your gentleness was a welcome surprise and I relished in it; the feel of you. Oh, I love how we laughed together, lost in our own world, lost in each other. It sounds cliché I suppose, but it felt magical, like for the first time in my life, everything was perfectly right. If that was a concerto you played on my skin, it is my favourite song. I love the way you love me._

 _Right now, you're in my kitchen, making us breakfast. I am in your shirt, my hair still in wild tangles. I'm still laughing to myself that when I playfully complained about my messy hair, you told me that you'd make it messier and that it was a promise. I hope you keep that promise. I still feel a bit embarrassed that I called out your first name; I know how much you dislike it but it came out so naturally on my tongue. I hope you didn't mind. It didn't seem you did._

 _You're my favourite person in the whole world; my best friend. You make me laugh and smile constantly. I always look forward to working on a case with you. Not to mention, we love each other's weirdness. You laugh at my awful jokes and make some pretty terrible ones, yourself. And even though you don't ever eat on cases, you're beginning to by stealing chips from my takeaway. I don't mind it though. And God, the way you looked at me this morning when we woke in each other's arms with those beautiful eyes of yours…I wonder if it's possible to fall even more in love with you. It is possible because I did. I've fallen so much harder._

 _I love you, William Sherlock Scott Holmes. And I always will._

 _With all my love,_

 _Your Molly xxx_


	10. A Request

_My lovely Molly,_

 _Do not worry about sounding cliché, as I felt exactly the same way. To give you love and hold you in my arms is something that I had been missing in my life. I cannot believe how foolish I was to think I had hurt you when you cried. After all, I wanted to be careful with you. I am glad to know it was only the overwhelming emotions you felt, as I felt them too. I never allowed myself to feel so strongly before._

 _I do not mind that you called me by my first name. In fact, I rather like the sound of it on your lips. You are the only one who can use it. When I'm with you, I don't feel that I have to always put up the version of myself everybody else sees: Sherlock Holmes, the cold, logical consulting detective. I can just be William with you. You love both sides of me and I truly appreciate that. I do intend to make good of my promise to tangle your hair up more._

 _You are so truly beautiful, Molly. You, too, are my favourite person in the whole world and my best friend. I love the way you bite your lip whilst concentrating on the task at hand, whether it be an autopsy or a book you enjoy. Your awful jokes make me laugh and you've begun to rub off on me in that aspect. I love the feel of your fingers in my hair, always so gentle. I think it's, for lack of a better word, adorable when you shuffle around your flat in those polka dot slippers whilst wrapped in one of your large blankets on the chillier mornings that make your small nose turn a little pink. I will always be happy to warm you up with my lips. I continue to fall more in love with you each day, my darling. With every new quirk I learn about you, I can't help but adore you all the more._

 _In other news, I was wondering if you would like to help with restoring the last bit of my flat. You see, the old chair that was once by the sofa cannot be salvaged from the fire damage and I need to find a new one. Maybe you would like to pick it out? It could be your designated spot in 221B. Not that you couldn't sit anywhere you'd like, of course. Think about it, please?_

 _I love you too, Margaret Elizabeth Hooper. And I always will._

 _With all my love,_

 _Your William xxx_


	11. Good Times

_My sweet William,_

 _I am overjoyed that you feel you can be yourself with me one hundred percent. I feel I can be myself unabashedly with you as well. I love who you are. Your soul is beautiful and your heart is good. Your mind and intelligence…well, it's no secret that I find it endearing. Sexy, if we're being honest. I want you; all of you. The good and the bad._

 _I had so much fun with you yesterday as we went through various shops to find the perfect chair. I've never seen you so carefree. It was so nice to see you having fun and acting completely silly together. I especially loved finding all of those rather strange but beautiful items in the thrift shops. It definitely caught our interest for a while. In the end, we found this lovely yellow chair that brightens up your flat a bit. You told me it would be like having a piece of me living with you; a happy reminder to look on the bright side, as I so often tell you._

 _Stepping into your flat again with everything as it should be…it was like home. I felt myself take a breath of relief being in 221B with you. I've always loved the cosiness of it. It has a certain charm to it much like its inhabitant. I enjoyed staying the night with you, to be surrounded by your scent on the bedsheets and your eager lips on mine. One of these days, you'll end up snogging me senseless…not that I'd mind. I wore my yellow satin and black lace nightie which I could tell you loved. You called me your honeybee as you kissed me. I loved it._

 _When you come by Bart's next, I have some thumbs for you to experiment on. It's not much, but it's all I can provide for you right now. The autopsy I did today you may want to look over. It was staged as a suicide but I found the smallest incision points in the wrist. The victim was most definitely poisoned. By whom is still a mystery._

 _I know you're visiting Eurus today. I hope it all goes well. You're usually a bit undone after each visit, so you can come to me if you need. I'll be up late anyways. I have an essay to work on. I love you, Sherlock. Always._

 _With all my love,_

 _Your honeybee xxx_

 _p.s. what is a cation? It's a paw-sitively charged ion. =^.^=_


	12. To Feel Worthy

_My beautiful Molly,_

 _I find it easier to open myself up to you lately. You nurture my heart and mind so lovingly. I hope I didn't disrupt your essay writing. I found myself back in my flat rather than going to you at first. My eyes kept focusing on your chair and how much I wish you were in it. I knew I needed to see you. I just needed you. It is a bit like having a piece of you with me._

 _Thank you for just holding me and being there. I never said so at the time, but when you answered the door in your pajamas with your hair in a bun and your reading glasses adorning your face, I thought you looked breathtaking. You made tea for us as I told you about my most recent Sherrinford visit; chai for you and earl grey for me. I took a sip of yours, as I never had it before and had previously wondered why it was your favourite. It is a most comforting taste._

 _That's what it is about you, Molly. You're comfort personified; my comfort to be specific. You make me feel warm and safe and loved all at once. I am slowly but surely allowing the last bit of my walls to be broken down. It's you. I want you to brush away the rubble and have me completely. I am yours. You are my home; your arms, your lips, your voice, your eyes. Every piece of you is lovely._

 _It's a good thing you wouldn't mind me snogging your senselessly because I cannot promise that I won't. I enjoyed holding you in my bed. Also, you're correct in assuming that I fancied your choice of nightwear. I read this quote that resonated with me, as I realized the truth behind it: "The best part of your life will be those small, nameless moments you spent with someone who matters to you." If you recall, I once told you that you were the one person that mattered the most and that still rings true. You didn't just matter the most to my plan but you mattered the most to me as the woman I loved._

 _For the first time in my life, I feel worthy. More specifically, I feel worthy of your love. You loved me even when I loathed myself. You have shown me that I'm not the awful person everyone always said I was. I never cared what they thought, but rather, believed they were right. Thank you for loving me. For believing in me. You make me so happy. I love you, my honeybee._

 _As for the curious autopsy you performed, I shall stop by tonight, though you'll know that before you receive this letter. I'll pick up the thumbs too, thank you. Maybe you would like to help with my experiment in the lab if you aren't busy. Perhaps I should bring fish and chips. It could be a date._

 _With all my love,_

 _William xxx_

 _p.s. As terrible of a pun that joke was, it did make me laugh. I was thinking we should experiment more in the bedroom…bring test tubes and beakers._

 _p.p.s. That joke was awful, I apologize._


	13. Lab Date

_Dearest William,_

 _Don't you see? The key to breaking down your walls is that you want me to. Without your resistance, it is possible. So thank you for allowing me into your heart. I promise to never break it. I have long ago realized that you are my home as well. If anyone were ever to ask me to describe home, I'd talk about your soft curls, the colour of your eyes and the sound of your voice. I may even go as far to respond with the feel of your lips on mine and your arms holding me close. It is the little things that truly matter most. I adore when you're on a case and you come to me to have my fingers in your curls, whether I'm at home or here at the hospital. You say it helps you concentrate. While that may be true, I think you just simply enjoy it, the closeness; the intimacy._

 _When I read your words, telling me that you felt worthy of my love for the first time, I felt exuberant. I cannot express how happy I am that you're beginning to see yourself as I see you. You deserve to know exactly what I see in you. I always saw somebody who covered up their heart with icy layers to freeze others out for fear of being hurt. You were scared and convinced yourself that you were unemotional, that you didn't care. By not caring about yourself, it was your way of keeping others at arm's length. Do you know how I saw these signs? I used to act in a similar manner back in uni. It wasn't for a long period of time, but when my dad passed away, I shut everyone out of my life. I was convinced that I wouldn't lose anyone or get hurt ever again if I was alone. I was wrong, of course, but enough about me._

 _I cannot tell you how pleasantly surprised I was that you brought fish and chips for us last night in the lab. It was a lovely gesture. It was so funny when Mike walked in on us just after your experiment practically blew up. We must have looked so dumbfounded with our safety goggles on. I was tempted to sneak your phone away after you took that awful photo of me with remnants on my lab coat but then you set it as your lockscreen, so I couldn't really complain. I can't believe you convinced me to share one of the employee shower stalls with you, as it is against policy, but it was fun. What wasn't fun was the smirk on Anderson's face when he caught us laughing about it in the hallway. Ah well, what can you do? He was bound to find out eventually._

 _And don't think you're getting off easily after that prank you pulled: putting a clear rubber band over the sprayer at the sink; real mature, Sherlock. But don't worry, I have plans. You won't know when or where but it will happen. Okay?_

 _I love you with all my heart,_

 _Molly xxx_


	14. Reminders

_Miss Hooper,_

 _It is to my understanding that you and my brother write these frequently. Your last letter ended up with the wrong Holmes, but do not worry, I didn't read it past your use of my brother's first name. I must have accidentally swept it up with the files I took back from Sherlock. I just wanted to say that I have grown quite fond of you and wanted to point out that I believe you are good for him. Please do not reply, as this is a one-time occasion. Your letter is safely back in Sherlock's hands. Have a good day._

 _Signed,_

 _Mycroft Holmes._

* * *

 _My darling Molly,_

 _I apologize for the tardiness of my letter. It seems that your last letter was briefly in the hands of my brother. If he says it was by accident, I highly doubt it. If he says he did not read its entirety, that is also a lie. I know how he likes to snoop around, but I suppose it is because he…cares. I'm sure you can tell I cringed a bit at the acknowledgement. He means well, I'm sure._

 _Aside from that, I am quite pleased—no, that's not right. I am humbled? No. It makes me feel joyful to know that I am home for you too. You're right and wrong about my affinity for your fingers in my hair. Whilst I do enjoy it immensely, it truly does help me concentrate. I have a hard time believing you were ever like me in the manner of shutting people out. Not that I don't believe you, but I cannot truly imagine someone as bright and shining as you acting coldly towards others. I always wondered how you saw through me. Never once did it occur to me that we were much more alike than I thought._

 _I thoroughly enjoyed our time together in the lab. I am sorry that my experiment blew up on you, but I'm sure the shower made up for it. And why wouldn't I want you as my lockscreen? You look so beautiful and in the moment in that photo. As for your future pranking endeavors, I look forward to it, but it will have to wait until I come back. I'll be in Manchester for at least a week to find the person behind the string of murders up there. It is no secret that I will miss you a great deal. I will continue to write letters and send them out to you as often as possible._

 _You will probably find a new coffee mug in your cabinet at home. I took the liberty of putting it away with your others. I saw it and thought of you. I hope you like it. I find that a lot of different things have begun to remind me of you. Cinnamon, for example, is the same shade of brown as your hair. A simple piece of chocolate reminds me of your rich brown eyes. Whenever the scent of honeysuckle crosses my path, it is of your scent that I am reminded of._

 _I love you, my honeybee,_

 _William xxx_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Just to be clear...Mycroft did read the entire letter but not out of cruelty. It was his way of checking up on Sherlock's well being since the redbeard thing was no longer a way to go.


	15. Learning to Grow

_William, my love,_

 _You have only been gone for two days but yet, I miss you a lot. It's a bit ridiculous, isn't it? I promise I'm not the clingy type. I absolutely love the coffee mug by the way, thank you! It's very punny! As for Mycroft intercepting my last letter to you, he probably won't do that again after the mention of our shared shower. Perhaps we should find him a girlfriend, yeah?_

 _I wish you well during your investigation. I pray that you stay safe. Make sure you come home to me, Sherlock. I have to confess of a bad dream I had last night. I know it's silly, but I still feel a bit scared. There are times that I fear I might suffocate you with my love. Okay, now it does sound silly but you're still getting used to this. It's brand new for you and I just don't want to scare you away. But I must also tell you that I cannot help but find more ways to love you more, to pull you closer and hold you tighter. To keep you safe and protect your heart._

 _I babysat Rosie yesterday. I took her to the park and we had ice lollies. Sorry for all the crazy texts yesterday. She saw your photo in my contacts and just typed away. It was nice of you to send a photo back to her; nice deduction skills. You're a good godfather for her._

 _I realize that even I have some emotional growing to do. You showed me that. The one thing I do know for sure is that I've never been so deeply in love. I should say thank you more often, so I'm going to start now. Thank you for accepting and loving who I am. Thank you for not just saying the words but proving them through your actions. Thank you for taking a chance on us even though you were terrified of making that leap. You trusted me enough to catch you on more than one occasion. I never want to let you down._

 _You once apologised to me for making me wait so long for you. I'm here to tell you that you don't have to apologise for that. You never had to. You, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, are worth the wait. Even if I had to wait until my last dying breath, it would have been worth it just to know that you loved me all those years. For a long time, I was known as the girl who loved too much but I realize now that it's nonsense. There's no such thing as loving too much. As I see you grow with me in this relationship, I am happy to know that the passion isn't one-sided like I'm used to. You are such a passionate human being whether it be about the career path you chose for yourself or the way you show your love. I wish you were here with me now so that I could express myself fully._

 _Do you have any idea how much I love you? I'm not even sure I know the answer to that, as it cannot be put in words._

 _With all my love,_

 _Molly xxx_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The mug says 'I make horrible science puns but only periodically.' There's a photo on the ao3 version.


	16. Missing You

_My sweet honeybee,_

 _It is not ridiculous that you miss me already. I miss you too. I'm glad you like the mug I bought you. You're welcome. Finding Mycroft a girlfriend would be a great idea, considering I had mentioned it to him when I returned to London only mere moments before you had come over to solve crimes with me. Thank you for your well wishes on my case. I promise that I will always come home to you._

 _I wish I could be there to comfort you about your bad dream, so my words will have to suffice. There is nothing silly about being scared. Don't worry about being completely open with your love. You won't suffocate me or scare me away. I want you to be open with me, to show me the depths of your passion. I want all of it with you, Molly. Everything._

 _I hope Rosamund is well. From your letter, it seems she enjoyed her time with you. You're a wonderful godmother; absolutely a natural at nurturing her. Did I ever say that I enjoy spending time with the both of you? Maybe we could watch her together next time._

 _I am moved by your words of praise, thanking me for all that I've done. It is obvious that I have never been in love at all before you but I can tell you that there is no love greater than ours. Though I was afraid, I took a chance on us because you were worth the risk and we both deserved to find out what we could become. I never want to let you down, either, but I've come to understand there will be times when we're not so happy with one another. In those times that have yet to come, may I suggest that we never go to bed angry with each other and try our best to talk things out rather than let it all build up? I've learned that emotional buildup is not the best road to take, hence the fate of the coffin I reduced to splinters._

 _To know that you find me to be worth the wait warms my heart. That sounded strange for a moment, admitting to having a heart that's not frozen. And you are correct, my darling Molly. There is no such thing as loving too much. I'm learning that from you and from my family. As for our shared passion, can you blame me? You're everything to me. I've been away for five days now and I can't stop thinking about you. How I long for your loving touch. I ache for it. For you. Upon my return, I shall kiss you until we're both breathless. I want you to feel how I love you._

 _I also have some things I'd like to thank you for, like how you always took the time to remember how many sugars I take in my coffee and knowing me well enough to notice how I'm feeling. Thank you for choosing me and for fighting for us even long before I chose to acknowledge what it was that we had. Thank you for proving me wrong and showing me that love makes us stronger. You are the voice of reason. You've given my heart a safe place within your own. You inspire me and make me want to be a better man, for you and for myself. You have a beautiful way of reflecting back at me the way you perceive me._

 _I promise you we'll spend some much needed quality time together this weekend. After all, I have missed you fiercely._

 _With all my love,_

 _William xxx_


	17. Promises

_Dearest William,_

 _It was a nice surprise to find you in my flat after coming home from a hard day at work. You brought takeaway for us and even suggested a film from my collection to watch together. I knew I missed you but didn't realize how much until your arms were around me. I had a lovely evening with you. So, to answer your question from earlier as to what our next date should be...I'd really like to have another day of taking cases with you like before. It was fun and I enjoy doing what you love._

 _Your thoughtful words in your last letter gave me comfort. You always say such beautiful things. Always. You have grown so much after the last four months. I'm so proud of you, my love. Your suggestions about handling any future rows we'll have are quite insightful. We will never go to bed angry. I'll make sure of that. And talking things out immediately is always better than waiting until things blow up in our faces. I feel that we have learned so much from each other._

 _I would love to have you help with Rosie the next time I watch her. I bet she'd enjoy it too. She adores her Uncle Sherlock. Speaking of children who adore you, do you remember Archie from John and Mary's wedding? I saw him and his mum just the other day and do you know what he said to me? He said that he wanted to be a detective when he grows up. Isn't that just wonderful? He really looks up to you. I thought it was sweet and figured you'd like to know that._

 _I'm glad to know that you trust me with your heart. I trust you with mine as well. If I had to do everything all over again, I would still choose you. We've been through so much together; a lot of it has been terrifying and painful but we've had good times too. I think it's about time you have some happiness. And if I'm the one who makes you smile, then I'm more than happy to try every day. I'm never going to let you down. I know it's a big promise, but I know I can keep it. Whenever you're feeling lost, I will always find you. You are never alone and you never will be. You will always have me. I love you, Sherlock._

 _With all my love,_

 _Molly xxx_


	18. Kismet

_My beloved Molly,_

 _I would love to have you solve cases with me again. Maybe Anderson will have another setup for us. That would be a laugh. As for Rosie, I know she adores her Aunt Molly as well. I do remember Archie quite well. He took quite the interest in my crime scene photos. I am humbled to know he wants to follow in my footsteps. Well, hopefully not in every footstep. I've done some terrible things._

 _On that note, I would like to inform you that I have decided to continue rehabilitation. Though I haven't relapsed since the Culverton case—a hard time for both of us, I know—I want to make sure I don't make the same mistakes again; for you, for my family and for myself. I want to get better; to be better._

 _I agree. We both deserve happiness; you, especially. I know I've let you down before, Molly, and I'm truly sorry for the pain I caused. I don't ever want to let you down again. I promise to always build you up and catch you when you fall. I can always count on you to have my back and I promise I'll always have yours. Whenever you feel like crying, I promise to do my best to make you laugh. Just as you believe in me, I believe in you too._

 _My parents and I paid another visit to Eurus today. Mycroft was there as well. She is making some progress; still not speaking, of course, but she is conveying more through her music. It is no secret that my family is far from perfect, though for a long while we pretended we were, but we have been healing together slowly and truly are closer than ever. We talk more, which is good, so John says. My mum has suggested we 'gather together' again for Christmas this year, though it is two months away. She has also expressed her preference that I invite you as well. I would very much like you to come. If not, I understand._

 _I want to take a moment to talk about you and the things I've noticed over the years as well as recent observations. I have always known you were different from anyone else. In a good way, mind you. I saw it in the way you smile, innocent and lovely. I heard it in the way you laugh, euphonious and beautiful. You were a quiescent person and still are with those you don't know very well. At the time I didn't realize why, but every quirk of your lips or the slightest giggle made my day a little brighter. I found myself, and still find myself, going out of my way to give you a moment of happiness each day._

 _When I need to vent, you listen intently, not just with your ears but with your eyes as well. It is as if you have always seen into my soul. You have always known me better than anyone else; even better than my own family. You've always seen me, the real me, even behind all of the layers I had strategically placed for no reason other than to protect myself. For such a petite woman, you have a capacious heart. You are generally a happy, optimistic person; the complete opposite of me. But that doesn't mean that you haven't had your fair share of pain. You have chosen to see the bright side of things and to smile despite your disappointments. The best thing about that is you've chosen to spread your sunshine to others and have successfully reached me on several occasions._

 _You have taken the things that have broken me in the past and helped me face them and heal from them. You have helped ease my pain by giving me happier memories. Your love for me is infinite, as mine is for you. Who you are is beautiful, Molly Hooper. You've helped me learn and grow from these new experiences with you. I do not know how I would have ever gotten this far without you and your undying light. I would be lost without you. What we have is a redamancy; a love returned in full. It was never unrequited, though I know at times it felt that way. I just didn't understand what it was I was feeling. I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you._

 _Always yours,_

 _William xxx_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sherlock's letters just keep getting longer lol I hope this makes up for my lack of my usual two chapters a day update. And thank you for your lovely reviews, Bkpeake! :)


	19. Stronger Together

_My dear, sweet William,_

 _You have no idea to what extent of how proud of you I am. It takes so much strength to choose to get better; to try and ward off your habit once and for all. Please know that I will be there for you every step of the way. Also remember, who you are is not what you've done. This is so important. You often forget this but I will keep reminding you until you start to believe it yourself. You are never alone, my love, for I am always with you._

 _I have forgiven you then and I forgive you again now. Do not worry about your past mistakes; they're gone with the wind. Thank you for the lovely promises of your love and for expressing them. You are so good to me. I don't ever want you to forget how much I love you, which is the reason I remind you every day. How lucky am I that my best friend is the love of my life? I love the comfort you bring me just by hearing your voice. I can talk to you about anything. You make my heart happy._

 _It's good to hear that your sister is communicating more and that your family is healing. I wish I could do something—anything—to help, though I know I cannot possibly do much more than just be a shoulder to lean on. The fact that you talk more with your parents and brother is wonderful, truly. It's a step in a good direction. I would love to spend Christmas with you and your family; it sounds like a lovely time. I get to spend my favourite holiday with my favourite person._

 _Sherlock, my love, your laughter is the best sound I have ever heard. I adore the way your eyes crinkle at the corners when you smile. I am glad that you feel you can talk to me about whatever is on your mind. I know that opening up has always made you feel vulnerable, but it's time to embrace that so you can heal. Isn't it funny how we, as humans, don't want anyone to see our vulnerability, but yet, it is the first thing we look for in others? It is not a flaw as you once believed. As you saw it as something that must be destroyed, you were able to block the pain and suppress the bad memories but it blocked the good things too, such as growth and love._

 _You had voiced to me the other day that you strive to be perfect for me, but you forgot something. You are already perfect for me. I love your scars and your flaws. Your imperfections make you beautiful. So, have the courage to be yourself, imperfections and all. There is nothing shameful about any of it. Thank you for allowing me to see the deepest and most fragile parts of you. Your heart is the best gift you could ever give me. You may not feel this way, but you are so much stronger than you believe._

 _You are, hilariously, my partner in crime. Funny to think that as you spend your time solving them. Whenever we spend nights with each other, whether it be at your flat or mine, we always have fun with each other working on experiments or playing board games. I love it when we take the time to just be lazy together when we wake up in the mornings. You always seem to enjoy playing around with me. I enjoy it too; the playful kisses, finding where I'm most ticklish and soft caresses. I couldn't stop laughing the other morning when every time I attempted to get out of bed to go make coffee, you kept pulling me back down to you, holding me close to make sure I don't leave your side. You can be so silly sometimes and I love it. I do._

 _Speaking of silly, I should know better than to try to pull a prank on you, though I did get to you first. You were prepared with your own water gun which leads me to believe Mrs. Hudson tipped you off or I wasn't as secretive as I thought I was. Either way, we had fun and got so soaked to the point that John asked if we took a shower in our clothes when he came by. I don't think he appreciated you shooting your water gun at him after that but it made Rosie laugh._

 _With all my love,_

 _Molly xxx_


	20. Beautiful Subtleties

_Molly, my darling,_

 _Your words have quite literally warmed my heart. I will try my best to remember them. It is most peculiar that I did not realize how much I wanted to fall in love until I finally allowed myself to give in to it. I feel nothing short of bliss with you, my honeybee. Oh, how I love you. I want to wrap you up in my arms and never let go. I could spend a lifetime kissing your lips._

 _I would like to address something that has been on my mind lately. I have noticed some differences in my flat since it has been restored. Aside from the chair you picked out, I find little nuances of you scattered about. Mind, I find this to be a most comforting observation. Your favourite throw is displayed across the back of the sofa and some of your clothes are in my wardrobe. There are photos of us displayed on the once empty refrigerator, as well as a framed one on my bedroom nightstand and another atop the fireplace mantle. The mug I gave to you has found a permanent home in my own cabinet. A few of your toiletries reside in my bathroom and you now have your own bedside table where a couple of your favourite books are stacked upon it._

 _My favourite thing? The last few times you spent the night here, you have called it 'our home.' I can only think of one resolution to this situation. Molly, I'd be delighted if you would at least consider making 221B your permanent residence. I want you here with me always; to come home to you and vice versa. I have come to understand that residing together may cause some issues to arise, but I have researched things that say all—couples (their words, not mine)—experience this. I am willing to work through whatever may come our way if you were to stay with me. Please say you will._

 _I understand what you are saying about the vulnerability of humanity and how it is a strength. It is still a weakness in my choice of career, as those I care for deeply will always be in harm's way. I understand your career could put you in danger with or without me as well, but now the chances are doubled. If only those terrible journalists could focus on more important issues than my love life. I am sorry for the unwanted attention you have been getting; I know it has been a struggle for you lately. If there's anything I can do to make it easier, let me know. There isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you, darling._

 _In your last letter, you had thanked me for allowing you to see the 'deepest and most fragile' parts of me. I have to return the thanks to you, as I am also grateful that you have done the same with me. You have a beautiful soul, Molly Hooper, and the most loving heart. I love the things that you consider to be your imperfections. Your clumsiness is something to behold, truly. It gives you more reasons to fall into my arms. Last night, whilst attempting to make love to you, you were embarrassed by the most, for lack of a better word, squeakiest sneeze I had ever heard. We laughed together for a full ten minutes before having to work ourselves into another frenzy (which was nothing short of fun). The point I'm trying to make is, the things you find yourself being embarrassed over are things I find most endearing about you._

 _So, to risk seeing that beautiful blush of yours again, I must tell you that I find you to be the most gorgeous woman to ever walk this earth. I adore you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I cannot say it enough._

 _Always yours, my angel,_

 _William xxx_

 _p.s. You should be more discreet about your next pranking attempt, my dear._


	21. Miscommunication

_My William,_

 _Why am I not surprised that you have researched certain aspects of relationships? It amuses me in the best way. Of course I would be delighted to move in with you. Truly. It is obvious you have given this much thought but I wonder if you are absolutely sure that this is what you want. I am quite happy that you noticed all of that in 221B; even I didn't realize how much I was imposing. I do want to stay with you always. I want to come home to your arms and kiss you hello. I want to hear your beautiful melodies played upon your violin on your late nights._

 _Do not worry about those awful tabloid journalists. I'm handling it better than I was. At least I am no longer being ambushed at my place of work or being followed home. I suppose I have Mycroft to thank for that. Though I often wonder how you handled it when they would gather outside of your own flat. It can be tiring._

 _You never miss a chance to make me blush. I love how you love me. I've never seen a heart more beautiful than yours or a love as pure as ours. You have come so far, my love, and for that, I admire you. Even with fear, you trusted me enough to catch your second fall in an emotional capacity. You've been so breathtakingly fearless, as it is not the absence of fear but having the strength to do what scares you most. Your bravery is something to behold._

 _Mycroft visited me yesterday at my flat. He apologized for his purposeful interception of that letter from a couple of months ago. And because of the fact he may never actually admit this to you, I'm telling you here. He mentioned how very proud of you he was; with your growth and choice of, as he put it, 'romantic partner' (that's me, hello). I just thought you should know._

 _You surprised me tonight at the St. Bart's Halloween party. I never took you for the costume type, though I don't know why; you seem to enjoy disguises whilst on a case. You made for a handsome vampire, I must say. I had to explain my costume to you; Emily from Tim Burton's Corpse Bride. You seemed to like it. A lot. I'll have to show the film to you sometime. I hadn't realized how hurt you would be that I didn't invite you to come with me. I never thought you would like to partake in such an event, as you never took interest before. I'm sorry, Sherlock. I know you told me there was no need to apologize but I felt the need to. I'm happy you showed up._

 _It seems we still have some communication issues to work on, but that's okay. We'll get through it. I want to make it up to you somehow. We had fun though; dancing as you deduced others quietly. I didn't expect you to suggest going through the Scare for Care haunted house though it was nice you wanted to donate to the cause. You didn't jump at anything once but laughed when I did, guiding me with your hand on my lower back._

 _Thank you for taking me home; you didn't have to. I hear your voice in my head: 'What kind of date would I be if I allowed you to go alone?' You once thought you wouldn't be cut out for this; a romantic entanglement, as you so put it. That night after the phone call you even said you'd make a rubbish boyfriend. Sherlock, you're honestly the best I've ever had. And I plan for you to be my last. We're both in this for the long run. We want to build a life together. And that's exactly what we'll do. Don't worry about details right now; just live in the moment with me. I love you, my sweet William. You are everything I've ever wanted and more._

 _With all of my love (seriously, all of it),_

 _Your Molly xxx_


	22. It Was Always Molly

_Molly, my sweetheart,_

 _The first thing I must address is the wording you chose in your reply about moving in together. Of course I am sure of wanting you here with me. You were never imposing. 221B is our home. I want you here always. When I began noticing the little changes you made, it did not frighten me. I was happy and my heart ached in the best way. I love you so much, my darling, it physically hurts. It is a good pain and I welcome it with my newly open heart. You are my home. My comfort. My safety. My love._

 _I do not want you to fear this, Molly. Of course, if you aren't ready, I understand. I will wait for you. You talk of my own bravery but I think it was much braver of you to love me all these years without expecting anything in return. You have been committed to me from the beginning. You chose me every single time despite my behaviour. I should have known from the moment you first took interest in me that I felt different. Anyone who took that sort of interest was told that I was married to my work. I never told you that but simply accepted your distanced affection without complaint. It seems my heart wanted you long before my mind had caught up to that fact. It has always been you._

 _What happened on Halloween, you do not need to apologize. You are right. I never indicated an interest before, why should that change now? I knew about the party two weeks in advance when you first mentioned it and I had waited for an invitation to be your date. So, I am sorry. I should have voiced it. I am not one for social events, but I do love spending time with you no matter what we're doing. I was happy to see your face light up when you noticed me there. You are also correct that I did love your costume. You looked breathtaking; ironic since you were supposed to be a corpse._

 _We will work on the weak spots in our relationship. As you so often say, we're not perfect and that's okay. The imperfections keep things interesting. There is nothing to make up for, but if you are insisting, maybe you'd like to come on a case with me outside of London? We'll need to go undercover as a married couple. That shouldn't be difficult. I think you'd enjoy it, especially if I solve it earlier than the given week we have; we could enjoy a bit of vacation time if we are lucky. Once we return, we could work on moving you in if you'd like. Please think about it?_

 _If I truly am, as you say, the best boyfriend you've ever had, then I must say I'm happy that you're happy with me. I feel proud of myself; not in my typical way either, but in a way that I am succeeding in something I never thought possible. And speaking of pride, you will be glad to know that my rehabilitation is going extremely well. Apparently, I have already shown improvement in that I feel no desire to relapse even with the stress I've had lately._

 _I spent some time with Mycroft the other day. No, we did not talk about cases or anything superficial. We truly conversed. He repeated to me what he told you. It was one thing to hear about it in your letter, but entirely different in a good way to hear him say it. He fancies someone, though he won't completely admit it. It is in the way he acts with her regardless of who else is around. I had a suspicion Anthea was more than a personal assistant to him. I hope he acts upon whatever he is feeling. He deserves to be happy too._

 _You, Molly Hooper, are my favourite person in the entirety of the world. I fall deeper in love with you each and every day. I am convinced that nothing could tear us apart. It is you and I against the world. Always._

 _With all my love,_

 _William xxx_

 _p.s. you haven't the slightest idea how much I want to snog you right now._


	23. We've Come So Far

_My loving William,_

 _Goodness, it feels amazing to write you again. We've been gone for the entire week solving a most interesting homicide case. I'm glad to know you were 'quite impressed' with my own deductions. Together, we solved it in three days and had the rest of the week to just relax and be with each other. Sussex is a lovely area. I enjoyed hearing your musings on your post retirement plans of the future. Your interest in beekeeping piqued my curiosity only because my father used to do it when I was younger. I think we really needed time away from London, disconnecting ourselves from our usual busy lives._

 _There's so much you miss when you're living a fast paced life, nothing left but the adrenaline and exhaustion to remind you of all that's happened. It was nice to slow ourselves down and take more time to appreciate the little things. I don't think I was completely ready to make that step; moving in with you. I wanted it, of course. But now, I know I'm ready. I think I was scared of how it might affect us, but how can we grow together if we don't try? I feel so silly now when I think back on it. I don't feel safer with anyone else but you. I trust you wholeheartedly and I know we can do this._

 _I find it funny how the tables have turned a bit. Now, you're the one assuring me that we'll be okay. You've repeated my own words back to me in your last letter. I suppose I've always been one of those people who can give good advice but never follow it. We remind each other of the comfort we give. That's why we're so good together, aside from our obvious common interests and very mutual attraction. When one of us is feeling unsure or scared, we always lift each other up. When we have rows, we don't place blame; we sit down and figure out what went wrong so we can fix it. As you said, it's only logical to get straight to the point._

 _Feeling refreshed from our time away, we have already begun my move. I suspect we'll get me moved in completely by the end of the week. We had a bit of trouble with book organization, as you don't have an organized bone in your body, but I'm saying that with humour. We hardly got anything done what with your teasing me for my—what did you call it?—oh yes, my 'charming quirks.' Of course, I didn't mind all the snogging we did._

 _I know I've already told you this in person, but I am so proud of you, Sherlock. You've been doing so well with everything lately. I know it's not easy but the paths worth taking aren't going to be. You smile more. You're happier. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy; not once did I think I'd play even a small part of it, let alone be one of the larger ones. I love you, Sherlock Holmes. I always have and I always will._

 _When we first met, I hadn't the slightest idea just how important you would be to me. I didn't know that you would simultaneously make me happy and sad at the same time. You talk about how I consistently chose to continue loving you despite everything but you chose me first. You're probably wondering how since you didn't understand your emotions at the time. What I mean is that I am the pathologist you chose to work with. You had refused to work with anyone else. You chose me and then chose me again. Every single time. You brought adventure into my life and it has been the greatest one yet. I hope to continue on our adventure together for as long as we live._

 _We have made it through what most would see as impossible. There have been sparks of confidence and moments of hopelessness. We've had fights as friends and as lovers. I've had your back and you've always had mine. There has been heartbreak and happiness. The one thing these moments have in common is that we've always overcame the obstacles. Look how far we've come, my love. Let us be adventurers and continue our discoveries of one another._

 _With all my love,_

 _Molly xxx_

 _p.s. I think I would like to continue our more intimate explorations tonight. I want to give you everything I can to make you feel the depths of my appreciation and love._


	24. We Are Home

_My angel,_

 _Your passion is something to behold. The capacity of your love for me never ceases to amaze me. I felt it in the way you moved, with every gentle touch; your curves fitting to me like a puzzle that has been solved. I felt it in the way you caressed me, kissing every scar I have. I love you most ardently, my Molly. What would I do without your smile? Your beautiful heart? I could lose myself in those big brown eyes of yours. I can see you; really see you. I can see things that observation and deductions could never tell me. Never again do I want your tears to be caused by me, not that I ever wanted that before._

 _We have only been cohabitating for a couple of days but it feels so right. Baker Street isn't home without you. Just two hours ago I came home to you dancing in the kitchen to Sinatra, singing along beautifully I might add. You smiled and wrapped your arms around me, asking me to dance. Of course I could never pass up such an offer. Oh, my darling, the way you look at me makes my heart skip a beat. My heart is yours completely. I enjoyed helping you bake ginger nuts. The entire flat is filled with the scent._

 _You are currently reading a book on the sofa as I write this whilst in my chair by the fire. Did I ever tell you that I think you look adorable with your reading glasses? I often wonder about what you're thinking in these moments of serenity; what you're feeling and how you see things through your eyes. What I wouldn't give for a chance to see the world as you do; to know what goes on in that beautiful mind of yours. I do not think I have the willpower to write anymore tonight. I want to join you on the sofa and hold you, reading over your shoulder, leaving kisses on your skin._

 _Always yours,_

 _William xxx_

 _p.s. In case you didn't know, I am very happy with you, Molly. I will always choose you. After all, it was the best decision I had ever made. We are adventurers, my honeybee, and this life with you is most exciting. With you, I am home. We are home._


	25. Serendipity

_William, my love,_

 _You are quite the charmer, I must say. Your words have warmed my heart completely. To read your letter, written in your hand, that you feel as if you truly see me…well, I must say I cried. You had said you never wanted my tears to be caused by you again, but if I cry out of happiness, I should hope you do that often. If you want to talk about getting lost in someone's eyes, I must tell you that I drown in yours often. The ever changing shades of blue and green are very telling of how you feel; I have learned your emotions through that alone. When your curiosity is piqued, they turn to a light green. This mostly happens during cases or experiments. They are a lovely baby blue when you are happy; especially when we're together. They are a stormy blue not only when you are angry, but also when you show your fierce desire for me, in the throes of passion. When you are sad, it's a mixture of blue and green; viridian, in fact._

 _I am delighted you enjoyed our night of dancing and baking together. I so love it when we're together like that. I do not need extravagance or complexity; just the simplicity of us and our love for each other. Whenever we dance, it's not just a dance. It is your fingers laced with mine and your arms wrapped around me. It is the way you look at me with such deep, unconditional love as our feet move to the music. It is the sound of your beautiful heartbeat whilst my head rests against your chest. It is the tender way you brush your lips on my skin, your nose nuzzling against me. It is the sweet, sincere words you whisper into my ear. My darling Sherlock, how you make me feel cannot be described in words._

 _By this time, we have been living together for a full week and what a week it has been. Three cases solved in record time, I might add. I have been working overtime at the hospital for the last couple of days, as I am writing this in the lab right now. I have some parts I'll be bringing home for you to experiment on. Home. I quite like saying that. It brings me comfort in knowing you'll always be there. You may find this to be a fanciful notion, but your soul sings to mine with a lovely serenade. I believe that even if we had chosen different career paths, we would have somehow found each other. In any alternate universe, I believe we would choose each other every time. In part humour and part seriousness, oh, honey I believe we are meant to bee. I love you, my Sherlock, more than you could ever know._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Your honeybee xxx_


	26. Getting Ahead of Himself

_My darling,_

 _I suppose if the tears I cause are by making you happy, I would not be opposed to it. The fact you know my emotions just by my eyes is quite the accomplishment. I am pleased—no— touched that you noticed such a detail about me that even I wasn't aware of. You are quite right about our dancing together; it is more than just a dance. Molly, knowing that you are so happy with me is the most important thing to me. I promise to always cherish you, for you are the most precious to me. I could kiss your lips forever. My heart is yours entirely._

 _Thank you for the parts you brought home; it was very kind of you. I must voice my concern of you working yourself so hard. I know it is not the first time you have worked overtime for a few days in a row, but it is clearly taking a toll on you. You are currently in bed, passed out from exhaustion. I have checked on you a few times and you feel too warm, like you are coming down with something. Do not worry about a thing, sweetheart, I will take care of you._

 _John has asked if we could watch Rosie next weekend. I told him yes as long as you're feeling better by then. He says she's excited to spend time with us. I have grown quite fond of young Rosamund. Who am I fooling? I love her. Never once did I think children would appeal to me, but between Archie and Rosamund, I do not mind them. It is more than that, though. I enjoy them. Perhaps we should have one of our own; half you and half me. Our children would be brilliant. I am probably jumping the gun a bit, so to speak. Of course, I do not mean right now (unless you decide otherwise; I would have no complaints)._

 _I love you so very much,_

 _Your William xxx_

 _p.s. I am second guessing giving you this letter. I should rewrite it. Yes, exactly what I should do._


	27. To Build a Life

_My love, my life,_

 _I woke up and caught you thinking too hard over rewriting your letter and I couldn't help but search for the original. Of course, I knew where to find it: on the mantle, though I'm surprised you hadn't put the knife through it yet. You told me to get back in bed, so that's exactly what I did…after taking the letter and running. You chased after me, laughing the whole time. Sherlock, there isn't anything wrong with what you wrote. Though we aren't ready for such a step, I am happy you feel that way; that you have considered starting a family together. I want that too, eventually, but the timing just isn't right at the moment. Oh, how I love you._

 _I have been sick for the past couple of days and you have been taking such good care of me. You've made me soup and soothed my fever. You watched crap telly with me when I was bored from staying in bed. When I was ready to sleep, you sang to me softly. Thank you, my love. I am so appreciative of you and your kind heart. I'm still not feeling one hundred percent, but at least my fever is gone. I wish you hadn't sworn off cases during those two days; you must have been bored out of your mind. But I suppose that's what you meant by how important I am to you._

 _As for watching Rosie next weekend, I'm all for it. Can you believe that the first of December is already upon us? Time has flown by so fast. We have been together for nearly six months now. I am so proud of how much you've grown, Sherlock. We both have. Not only have we learned about how to navigate this relationship, but we've learned a lot about each other. I know that your favourite colour is blue and the way you like your eggs. You have your mother's eyes and your father's mannerisms. Bach and Vivaldi are your favourite composers and you often express through music what you feel you cannot express with words. The best part is that I understand what you're trying to say. I know that you secretly enjoy Doctor Who and that you're a romantic at heart. You love to dance and you love to cuddle (don't worry, your secret is safe with me)._

 _I know it can be scary to have somebody know the most miniscule details about you, but I promise you there's nothing to be afraid of. Not with me. We are building a life together, my William. You are my best friend and the love of my life. I know I say it often, but I cannot stress it enough. You are never alone and never will be. I will always be here for you when you need me; when you want me. Not only am I in love with you, but I am in love with the life we have together. We are making beautiful memories with one another. I wouldn't trade this for the world. I love you. I am yours and you are mine. I promise to always take care of your heart, for you are the most precious to me as well._

 _With all my love and all my heart,_

 _Your Molly xxx_


	28. All's Fair In Love and (Prank) War

_My honeybee,_

 _I had been afraid you would be alarmed at my sudden statement in reference to you and I starting a family eventually, but I am glad you feel the same. I am also happy you're no longer sick. I will always take care of you, sweetheart. Of course you're important to me; I'd put off cases for as long as needed. You're feeling much better today and have returned to work. I saw a side of you I had never seen before; well, except for the time I was on the Magnussen case. Sally was being her usual irritating self and you snapped at her quite harshly. To be honest, I was surprised by your reaction. She has always called me those things and it never bothered me, but to actually see you stand up for me was a welcome sight. Thank you. Greg will probably make sure not to bring her into the morgue ever again._

 _Six months you say? I hadn't realized how long it's been. These last few months have been the happiest of my life since before the loss of Victor. I am proud of you too, Molly. We have both grown quite a bit. I am also proud of your recent accomplishment of your latest essay making it into the Journal of Forensic Science. We should celebrate. In fact, I know exactly what to do. I have learned a great deal about you as well. Your favourite colour is yellow and your favourite treat is an egg custard tart. I know a bit about your family before you either lost them or ceased contact; you don't like to talk about it much and that's fine. Ted—no—Ed Sheeran is your favourite musician. I must say his music has grown on me. When you're feeling upset or stressed, you tend to clean obsessively. You prefer to wear my shirts as nightdresses and I prefer it too, if I'm being honest. And if I recall, you also love to dance and, as you say, cuddle. You also enjoy playing various board games as well as the video games you have wanted me to attempt._

 _I am not afraid to have you know the more personal details about me. I trust you. We don't play games and our communication skills have improved. The few rows we did have, we've worked out with little to no trouble. We are both committed to one another completely. I will always be here for you, even when things get rough. You will never have to feel insecure with me, for I will paint your body with I love you's. I want to grow old with you, my darling. I do not know what the future holds, but I do know my future includes you. I am not interested in taking a logical, rational approach; our love is anything but. I don't fear the unknown with you by my side. We still have adventures ahead of us that are untold._

 _You care very deeply and have the most selfless heart. You are both tender and wildly passionate. I love how attentive you are and the way you love me. You truly make me feel wanted, not just in the obvious way but also with your desire to actually spend quality time with me. I love how you smile when you kiss me and break into a run to hug me when I've been away. You lay your head on my chest whilst we sleep. Sometimes, when you wake in the middle of the night, you kiss wherever you can reach. I love when your fingers are in my hair and the fact you don't mind when I fall asleep with my head in your lap or when I use your lovely breasts as my pillow._

 _Now, I must bring up the prank you and John managed to pull on me. Two pranks, actually. First off, we were harmlessly executing an experiment. I turned my back for a few seconds to find my beaker had been switched with one that began to push out more foam than I've seen. You must've doubled the ingredients. It was during our laughter and attempt to clean up that John initiated part two…mixing a temporary light grey hair dye in my shampoo. It was just enough to only have spots of it through my hair. Of course, I do not really look forward to that portion of growing old but you assured me, through your giggling (and John's from outside of the door), that it didn't affect your desire for me; if anything, you said, it makes you want me more. That's when John decided to leave. When I say decided, I mean we forced his hand as we snogged each other all the way into our bedroom. My Molly, life with you is never boring._

 _I love you. Always yours,_

 _William xxx_


	29. Magic

_My dearest William,_

 _You truly know how to make me feel celebrated. A candlelit (actually, a Bunsen burner) dinner from the comfort of our own flat was a most welcome surprise. That, and the fact you actually cooked for me. It was delicious, thank you. You then drew me a warm bubble bath and sat beside the tub, holding my hand, until I told you to get your arse in the water with me. I felt like a child whilst we played with the bubbles, attempting to cover each other with them (well, amongst the snogging). Afterwards, wrapped up in only our towels, you put on my vinyl of Ed Sheeran and began dancing with me. Eventually, our towels fell off and we danced just as we were, connecting with an intimacy I never felt before. It was everything, my love. We made love in front of the warm fire, in which the flames were not the only thing burning and glowing. I loved you all these years, I love you now and I'll love you always._

 _Your heart is beautiful. You no longer hold anything back and you give it your all. The full extent of your love is pure and full of passion. To read the words you wrote, saying you are uninterested in taking a logical approach to our relationship, opened my eyes a bit as it is very unlike you. It is a good thing, though. Love isn't rational or a simple equation; I believe it is the closest thing we have to real magic. Oh, my Sherlock, to grow old with you will be the best adventure of my life._

 _It has been a full three days since John & I pulled those pranks. Most of the hair dye has been washed out. Sorry about that; it was his idea, not mine, but I'm glad you weren't upset over it. In other news, I was performing an autopsy today and Greg had told me they captured the killer (without you, may I add). Well, the man they had in custody was found dead in his cell. He was hanged; obviously staged to cover up the fact someone else had murdered him. I think you should take the case. It is most peculiar. I'd love to write more, but unfortunately, I have something called responsibilities. This paperwork isn't going to do itself._

 _With all my love,_

 _Molly xxx_

 _p.s. the next time you visit Eurus, I was wondering if it would be safe enough for me to go with you._


	30. That's What I Learned From You

_My sweet Molly,_

 _I truly enjoy every moment I spend with you. I am glad that you are happy with me. We had fun that night. I never understood the desire for a night to never end until now. I wanted it to go on for the rest of my life. The love I hold for you in my heart is infinite. I feel that it's never enough at times,that you deserve more, but you have pointed out to me in your previous letter that you know how much I love you. One can never tell if they truly know the extent of one's heart, but as you have always been able to see right through me, perhaps you do feel it._

 _I have been busy as of late, attempting to solve the case you presented me with. It is most intriguing, I must say. As far as I see it, it seems the man in the cell had a falling out with someone in his inner circle, hence that someone wanted to frame him for the murder. Seeing as how you realized something was off about the autopsy, this particular person took it upon himself to murder the falsely accused. I have it narrowed down and should have it solved soon._

 _I had fun watching Rosie with you today. You convinced me to help you build a fort in the sitting room for her, though we all ended up sharing it. She seemed to enjoy your Beauty and the Beast film. Strangely enough, I liked it too; it almost reminds me of us in a way. I was cold and cruel but your love saved me. You loved me at my lowest points, in my darkest hours. I was unlovable to most, but not you. Never you. My darling, you taught me how to love again. You helped me open my heart and showed me that love is nothing but a strength. I have learned so much from you and I hope to continue growing into the man I want to be for you._

 _As for you wanting to see Eurus, it won't be a danger as long as I'm with you but I am terribly wary about allowing this meeting. Are you entirely sure you want to? She assisted in putting both of us through the emotional wringer that could have resulted in the death of our entire relationship before it even began. But I suppose, this is where you would say 'but it didn't.' I am not trying to keep you from her; I'm merely curious behind your reasons. Why would you want to see her? I'm just worried._

 _Honeybee, I love you more than anything. With all my love,_

 _William xxx_


	31. First Fight

_My William,_

 _Another case solved is another job well done. You came by the lab immediately after to share your findings with me. I have always been in awe over how your mind works, putting the pieces together so quickly. I love how enthusiastic you get over your cases, the passion sparkling in your eyes as you talk about them. You had also stressed to me how you couldn't find your paperwork from your last experiment, as you tend to leave them lying about the flat. I found them and also found a way to solve this problem of disorganization for you. So, you should find a field notes journal to keep track of them on your bedside table._

 _Sherlock, you will never be unlovable to me. There is not a thing, person or powerful force that could ever stop me from loving you. I would say that you have stolen my heart, but is it truly stealing if it has been given to you? I trust you to keep my heart safe, to never betray it; I know you would never do anything to endanger it. I hope you trust me to do the same._

 _We discussed (and argued about) my wanting to go with you the next time you visit Eurus. I know you're still scared, but you'll be with me; we don't even have to be there for long. The truth of the matter is, regardless of what she did to us, I forgive her. Yes, it was painful and not at all the way things were supposed to happen, but look where we are now. You can't have sunshine without the rain. I know she has done awful, terrible things but she is still your sister. If I am to be in this family as you have so often said you wanted, shouldn't I at least meet her? If you don't want me to, I won't, but I promise there is no reason to be afraid. If you want a third opinion, maybe we should see what Mycroft thinks about this. If he agrees with you, then I'll drop it._

 _On the bright side—at least for me—Christmas is in two weeks. I know it's not your favourite time of year but I'm sure you'll enjoy it more than you used to. I do look forward to going to your parents' home for the holidays. Your mum is already coordinating baked goods with me. She'll be making ginger nuts, as they are your favourite. I've decided to bake my mum's chai sugar cookies with cinnamon eggnog icing. They're my personal favourite holiday treat. I'm not sure what your stance on eggnog is, but hopefully you'll like them._

 _I love you so much, Sherlock. I hope you and I can work things out. I don't want us to fight anymore. Even though we're a bit frustrated with one another, I'm glad we don't allow it to interfere with our affections. We'll make it past this no matter the verdict. I'll make sure to cover you with kisses when you come home._

 _With all my love,_

 _Your honeybee xxx_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Where do y'all stand on their disagreement? I personally think it's an important step for Molly to meet Eurus at least once.

p.s. please be kind with your answer, whichever side you're on.


	32. Compromising

_Honeybee,_

 _I am sorry I've been so difficult with you. I do not want us to fight any longer. You are the most precious thing in my life and I hate the constant negative tension between us right now. I met with Mycroft to discuss it. I told him your reasons that you listed in your letter. He seems to think it would be a good idea, explaining it would be closure. It has come to my attention that I have yet to forgive my sister and I've been using that to justify keeping you from her. Of course, I will still be worried but it is only because I want to protect you and keep you safe from harm's way. This situation raises red flags in my mind, but my darling, if this is what you truly feel you need to do to get closure, I will not keep you from it. I just ask that you do not see her alone; we will be in the room together._

 _Molly, you are my light guiding me through the darkness. I've no idea what I would do without you; I would be lost. I do trust you to do the same with my own heart. I am yours completely, wholly, entirely. Lately, I've been having these nightmares about what would've happened had the Culverton case gone completely wrong, whether I would've died by his hands or by my own. I would have missed out on the best thing to ever happen to me: being with you. I can't believe how dangerously close I was to slipping away; how stupid I had been. I was breaking your heart in every way and I'm not sure if I ever apologised for all of the stress and heartache I put you through during that time, especially now that I know how you felt for me; how you still feel for me. I am so sorry. I'm not proud of what I did but I am better now. I can assure you there will never be another incident like that again._

 _Christmas is not just a bright side for you. I find myself actually looking forward to spending it with you and my family. What am I saying? You are part of my family, darling. The cookies you plan to bake sound delightful; I am sure I will love them. For years, I have tried to figure out how I could make up for the Christmas I had ruined for you when you were nothing but kind to me. I promise you, Molly Hooper, this year will be different; it will be a Christmas you won't ever forget. I have a lot of mistakes to atone for and I am trying my best to fix them. I have done a lot of thinking and I know where I'm at emotionally. In fact, I am one hundred percent sure that what we have is everything I never knew I wanted or needed. I know now._

 _I love you. Forever yours,_

 _William xxx_

 _p.s. thank you for the journal; it is a most efficient way of keeping track of my experiments._


	33. Aftermath

_My love,_

 _Thank you for taking me with you to see Eurus. I have to admit, I was a bit nervous myself. She plays violin just as beautifully as you do. I didn't expect to see such a resemblance between the two of you since Mycroft hardly looks anything like you. She looked surprised at my presence; maybe even a little frightened. I love how you conveyed my forgiveness through your music after I had voiced it. After a bit, she seemed relaxed. This was the closure I needed. The real shock was when she spoke for the first time in months. Though it wasn't full sentences, it was a start. She said our names, amongst other things. It was surreal. Look, I just want to say that I know this was hard for you to allow and I am so appreciative of it._

 _About your nightmares, I wasn't aware of them until I read your last letter. If you ever need to talk with me about it, even in the middle of the night, don't hesitate. I don't mind if it's four in the morning; just wake me and I'll comfort you the best I can. I am so happy that you've gotten better. There is always a chance of relapse with any former addict but I truly believe you are strong enough to beat it should you ever feel the pull of it. After seeing Eurus together, Mycroft had warned me that it very well could be a danger night but I felt no reason to worry and I was right. You didn't show the slightest interest in relapsing. Instead, we worked on experiments together and played a couple rounds of Cluedo before settling into bed._

 _It brings me joy to know you are looking forward to Christmas and that you consider me part of your family. In reference to that Christmas those years ago, I had forgiven you the same night when you apologised, even more so when I saw that you were lost in the crime novels I gifted you. I didn't think you would ever care to open it, but I'm happy you that you seemed to enjoy them. No matter what happens, even if you and Mycroft do nothing but bicker all throughout the day, I assure you that it will be a most lovely Christmas._

 _To know that you are absolutely sure of your emotional state is comforting. I am so proud of you, my Sherlock. There are times when I need a moment to take it all in. You and I have conquered so many obstacles; the awful timing, repressed emotions and crazed villains. Our love has bloomed and grown with us. There are no secrets between us, we handle rows quite well with understanding and compromise, and we love each other so much. We are both committed to one another. There is not a day without giving affection regardless of how tough things get._

 _I will love you always. With all my heart,_

 _Molly xxx_


	34. To Wonder

_My darling Molly,_

 _It was not the easiest thing to do, but I have had time to think now that it has been a week since our visit. I went to see her again today to give her my own forgiveness; not just for what she had done to us, but everything she had done to me and to Victor. She wants to see you again. After our violin session was over, she said the word 'sister' to which I assumed she was referring to herself. Eurus then clarified by saying your name. It seems she considers you family as well, strange as it is._

 _There are times I wonder how it would've been had I grown up 'normal.' What if Eurus wasn't so bright that it drove her insane? She would be happy and Victor would still be alive. Aside from my own intelligence and Eurus's violent tendencies, my childhood wasn't awful. I wanted to be a pirate when I grew up; an entirely normal thing for a child to dream about. Victor and I would play pretend. He was Redbeard and I was Yellowbeard. We wore pirate hats and fought with wooden swords that my father made for us. Victor would have liked you, I think. You're just as much the adventurer as he and I were; as I still am. There is a part of me that wishes you and I had grown up together, but in a way we have._

 _Thank you for having so much faith in me. With you by my side, I can do anything. I am strong enough with your love and support. We have been through a myriad of issues over the last seven years. And you're right, we have overcome so much and we will make it through what is to come._

 _I came home to a most peculiar sight. You were playing one of those video games you own, shouting at the zombies on the telly. I couldn't help but laugh. Of course, you challenged me to try and do better in which I miraculously failed at. I'm sure John was surprised when he and Rosie came by to have dinner with us as I was in my chair with you in my lap whilst we worked together to destroy the zombies in the game. It wasn't as boring as I expected it to be, though it is better with two._

 _I love you, sweetheart. Never forget that. With all my heart,_

 _William xxx_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Molly killing zombies in a video game is inspired by this video of Loo doing the same. Look up 'Louise Brealey Killing Zombies' on Youtube. It's the first video.


	35. Christmas Eve

_My sweet William,_

 _It is Christmas eve and you are currently attempting to sneak away with a couple of ginger nuts. I can hear your mum scolding you. I love how you're like a little kid sometimes. When we arrived at your parents' home earlier, I was surprised at your enthusiasm at decorating the tree together. Even Mycroft joined in. I see such a huge difference from how things used to be with your family and I'm so happy that you're all getting along. I had so much fun with you, even if you did insist on sprinkling tinsel in my hair. I tried to do the same to you but I couldn't reach that high. I find it hard to believe that it was purely coincidental that the mistletoe was placed at the archway of the hall that leads to the bedroom we're staying in (your old one, apparently)._

 _Speaking of your old bedroom, I'm glad that's where we are sleeping. I can see so much of the little boy you used to be. The walls are painted a sky blue and your bookshelf contains topics of pirates, forensics, chemistry and mystery novels. There are photos of you and your family when you were little. I see you frequented cosy jumpers and rain boots and your curls were more auburn at the time. Mycroft snuck me away moments ago to help him find the original copy of the home video that was ruined with your prank some months ago. He showed it to me once we found it. He explained it was after Eurus had been taken away and you had already begun convincing yourself she didn't exist. You still looked happy though, tackling your brother in the sand._

 _If Eurus wants to see me again, I wouldn't mind, but it is ultimately up to you. I am happy that you found it in your heart to forgive her. That takes a lot of strength, Sherlock. I am still shocked that she considers me as a sister. I find it to be bittersweet that you sometimes wonder about you and your family being, as you say, 'normal.' I can understand why you'd wish Eurus didn't suffer from such criminal intelligence. I love that you're different, but I do know that even if you weren't the brilliant man you are who was born with beautiful gifts, I would still love you. The fact you think that Victor would have liked me is a sweet thought. I am so sorry that you lost him so young._

 _You and I found the pirate hats and wooden swords you and him played with up in the attic. They were in a small storage chest that you told me was used as the buried treasure. You asked me what I thought about taking them back to Baker Street with us, so that we'd have them if we ever decided to start a family. I'll repeat my answer here in that it's a lovely thought but only as long as you feel comfortable with it. If so, I think that it's what Victor would have wanted, if you don't mind me saying._

 _Now, you're sitting beside me, attempting to read over my shoulder, but I'm not having it. I told you no more snogging tonight if you don't quit trying to spoil my letter. That seemed to work just fine. I find your eagerness endearing. When I started these letters, I never imagined you would enjoy reading them, let alone enjoy writing your own. Call me crazy, because not only do we do it out of love for one another, but I think it helps us work out the bigger problems we face. It is easier to compose your thoughts when you put them down on paper. Seven months and still going strong. I truly believe we can make it through anything, especially after what we went through the years before. I love you, Sherlock, always and forever._

 _Happy Christmas, my love,_

 _Molly xxx_


	36. Christmas Day

_My lovely Molly,_

 _Your interest in learning about my childhood warms my heart, even if you did sneak away to watch home movies with Mycroft. Of course, I am enjoying the holiday season with you. I never told you this, but I was secretly please you had decided to attend the party John threw in 221B that year, despite the fact I had myself believing you were interested in someone other than me. I love seeing you smile and laugh as you converse with my family. You've even managed to get Mycroft to enjoy himself._

 _I don't mind you coming with me to see Eurus again. I think it would be good for her as she seems to have taken a liking to you. For you to say that you would still love me even if I wasn't gifted with such intellect is a comforting thought. I enjoy being different but there were times in my life that it kept me isolated from everyone. I just hope you don't consider yourself to be 'normal.' You are beautifully unique and I love every quirk you have._

 _I'll never forget the way your eyes shined when you woke me up this morning. We spent some time snogging quite a bit; a perfect way to begin Christmas. I would have gladly spent hours holding you in my arms but my mum insisted on us gathering in the sitting room. Of course, I didn't mind too much as I've been anxious all week to give you your gift. I may have mucked up the actual words I had prepared when you opened it but it seems I did not do too badly. You did accept my proposal after all. I'm still processing that we're actually engaged; that you are now my fiancée. My heart feels as though it may burst._

 _You had told me we would have to wait until we get back to Baker Street before I could have my gift. I did not realize you had remembered my father's allergy, but it is a good thing that you didn't bring the pup here. Thank you, sweetheart. I have always wanted a dog of my own. You are very kind. I believe Mycroft rather loved our gift for him. Oscar Wilde has always been his favourite. It was enjoyable to help with Christmas dinner as I hadn't done it since I was a boy. I did like the biscuits you had made; they were delicious._

 _After dinner, you had asked me to take a walk with you, as it had been snowing blankets all evening. I watched the snowflakes fall upon your eyelashes as you spoke with excitement about our upcoming nuptials. You caught me off guard by throwing a snowball at me and it soon turned into a battle. I chased you through the field until we both fell to the ground laughing. Somehow, you managed to convince me to make snow angels with you. I remember the feel of your chilled lips upon mine._

 _I took you inside to warm up and danced with you in the sitting room where the fire glowed whilst music of the season played in the background. My parents and Mycroft had come in to watch, though you didn't mind. I thought I would, but I did not. It was most delightful to be open with my love for you. Freeing, even. I will not forget the way you made love to me tonight; so gentle but with so much passion. You are, truly, the most remarkable woman I have ever known. How lucky am I that you are my future wife. Molly Holmes. It not only sounds perfect, but it is a most exquisite sight to behold on paper. I will never stop falling in love with you, honeybee._

 _Merry Christmas, my darling, I do love you so,_

 _William xxx_


	37. New Year's

_To my loving fiancé,_

 _That'll take some getting used to, but I'm enjoying it. It is New Year's Eve (well, New Year's Day now that it's past midnight) and we've been back at Baker Street for three days. We had a small get together with John, Rosie, Greg, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft and Anthea earlier and you snogged me silly at midnight. As I write this, I am watching you play around with your puppy, Redbeard. Irish Setters are a wonderful breed. I am so happy you love him._

 _So much has happened in the past few days, it's been a whirlwind of emotions for the both of us. I keep glancing over at the beautiful ring that now adorns my finger just to confirm to myself that this is really happening. I had fun during our foray into the snow covered field that Christmas night and dancing with you was the cherry on top. You were right…it most definitely is a Christmas that I will never forget. Molly Holmes does sound (and look) perfect. In this crazy, messed up world, you, Sherlock Holmes, are the one thing that makes any sense to me. I know for a fact that you and I are meant to be together; don't ask me how, I just know. It is as if you were made specifically for me. And I was made for loving you. You are my best friend and the love of my life. I've no idea what I would do without you. I love you so much, my William, I shall never stop._

 _We have already decided on a date for the wedding, September 15_ _th_ _. I had actually considered your mention of 'just eloping already', but you insisted, even though you cannot wait to be married, that I deserve to have a real wedding. It is so very sweet of you, as I know you aren't really a wedding person, unless you feel differently as it is you and I being joined together. We have also decided to write our own vows which, judging by the plethora of love letters we have written to one another, it should not be a problem. It is more personal that way._

 _We are to visit Eurus again next week and I cannot help but feel bad for not having a clue as to what to give her for a late Christmas gift. I've no idea what her interests are outside of the violin. Perhaps a sketchpad with a nice set of pencils? We may have to run it by Mycroft to make sure it is alright. I just want to do something nice for her. I know you don't understand my reasoning for wanting to be a part of her life, but thank you for giving me the chance._

 _Well, you are now gesturing for me to join you on the floor to play with Redbeard, so I won't keep you waiting any longer._

 _Happy New Year, my love,_

 _Molly xxx_


	38. I'll Take Care of You

_My sweetheart,_

 _I talked with Mycroft about your suggestion for Eurus's gift. He seems to think it is a good choice, as do I. She will like it, I think. I believe that I do understand your reasoning for wanting to be in her life. You have quickly accepted her as a sister and you care for her. Your heart is beautiful, Molly. You hold so much love and compassion, never running out of room for anyone you choose to give it to. Eurus needs somebody like you in her life. I admire you greatly for your ability to give out love to whoever needs it, whereas I still struggle a bit with giving it to anyone besides you._

 _I do agree with you in that we are meant to be together. It is not something that the old me would ever entertain, but I have a new view of the world and sometimes, there will be things that cannot be explained. I would normally be irritated by that fact, but it seems I am more of a romantic than I once believed. I get that from my father. I love how much you fit in with my family. It is as if you have always belonged here with me. I love you, my Molly. I always will. I cannot get enough of kissing you or the way you look at me. You make my heart whole and happy._

 _As appealing as eloping sounds to me, I still insist that we do this the traditional way. You deserve to have everything your heart desires. Normally, I am not a wedding person, but as it is I who is lucky enough to be marrying you, I cannot be more enthusiastic about it. I am afraid that media outlets have already spotted your ring, so do not be alarmed if the attention is turned back to us once more. I will protect you from it as best I can. You need not worry about your well-being; leave it to me. If they start giving you a hard time, I will take care of it, you can be sure of that. You mean everything to me and I will do everything in my power (and my brother's) to make sure your comfort and safety is not compromised._

 _After our visit to Eurus, there is a case I'm on that will take me away from London for a week. I promise to call you when I can during that time. It will depend on how much investigating needs to be done. I know that you worry the most whilst I'm away, but I will always come home to you. Nobody could ever keep me from you._

 _I am actually quite exhausted tonight. I can see that you are too, already fast asleep in bed. I will join you and enjoy every moment of holding you. I'll try my best not to wake you. I do have a hard time keeping my lips to myself._

 _With all my love,_

 _Your William xxx_


	39. More Than My Heart Desires

_Dearest William,_

 _We had gone to see Eurus today. There was less tension than last time. Our gift for her made her smile, actually smile. I could tell that it affected you more than you showed. She's quite the artist, though I shouldn't be surprised. She is a Holmes after all. The melody the two of you played together was lovely; more in the major range than the usual minor. She noticed my ring and called me sister. Perhaps she predicted your actions on your last solo visit? I wouldn't be surprised. Eurus seems to be getting more comfortable with speaking, though it is only in fractions. She insisted on playing a composition of her own for us. It was so beautiful. She may not understand emotions but I believe she conveys them well through her music._

 _I love your family, truly. I never thought there would be a day where I'd really feel part of a family again. Of course, nobody could ever replace the family I lost but it feels nice to remember what it's like to have parents. I never had siblings, so that is a brand new, but welcomed, experience for me. I do feel like I belong here with you, my love. Being with you is better than I've ever dreamed. I am so proud of this life we're building together. I do have everything my heart desires because of you, Sherlock. In fact, I have more than I could ever ask for. When we first began our relationship, I never expected anything that has happened. I did not expect you to propose or to have a desire to start a family together. I expected your work to come before me or anyone else because you were 'married' to it. But, now, it seems you would rather be married to me. I didn't expect all of these changes you've gone through, but I am so happy that you're happy._

 _You smile and laugh more often and it warms my heart to know that you are truly enjoying your life as a whole and not just your career with which you exceed in. I had the pleasure of seeing you in a total state of bliss as you and Rosie played with Redbeard when we returned from Sherrinford. You are such a good godfather to her. Mary would be so proud of you. Sometimes, I think she knew what she was doing when suggesting to John that you and I be godparents together. Perhaps she knew there was something between us long before either of us ever thought it possible. I wouldn't doubt it._

 _I know you will do anything to keep me protected from the media's invasion of privacy. If needed, I will apply the skills you taught me to fend them off if they become restless. Do not worry, I can handle myself most of the time. If I need you to step in, then I will be sure to tell you. And yes, I know what you're thinking…whilst you're gone on that case, should I need anything, I will phone Mycroft. Promise._

 _I love you, Sherlock. With all my heart,_

 _Your Molly xxx_

 _p.s. I do not mind if you wake me up with your lips at night. I like that you can't resist. But, you want to know a secret? I can't resist either. ;)_


	40. Illogically Missing You

_My darling angel,_

 _You are correct in your deductions that seeing Eurus smile affected me quite a bit. In a good way, mind you. It was nice to see her in a moment of happiness, even if it is fleeting. I must have mummy and father come with us on our next visit; Mycroft, too, if he wants. We should all be together even if it is only for an hour. You haven't the slightest idea how happy it makes me that you feel you are part of my family. You really are, Molly. My parents have practically decided to adopt you. Mycroft and Eurus have more than accepted you as their sister, which is a huge step for both of them. There is something so special about you that draws people in and brings them together._

 _Though I am glad I have done what you least expected in our relationship, I must point out that you should expect these things from me. I am fully aware that I have never given you, or anyone else, reason to believe I wanted a domestic life. I know that I wouldn't allow it for myself in the past. Ever since the dam broke, so to speak, on my emotions that I spent so long repressing, I've realized it is something I truly desire to have and I have even said as much without being direct. I always commented on your love life, whether I mentioned your 'domestic bliss', new prospects or previous engagement. I couldn't help myself, because unbeknownst to me at the time, I wanted those things with you. I still do. And now, I want more; I want us to have a beautiful life together. I fully acknowledged that I wanted children of my own after Rosamund's birth, and that I wanted them with you when I saw you holding her._

 _I cannot begin to express just how truly happy I am. It is indescribable. It has only been two days away from you and I am already longing to hold you in my arms. Surely, it is illogical to miss you so much when I will be back in four days, but it seems that my heart believes otherwise. I hope you are doing well. Please don't work yourself so hard, honeybee. I know you tend to do that whilst I'm away, but I'm asking you not to. Also, I have no doubt that Mary knew what she was doing. Thank you for saying that she would be proud of me; if you think that, then it must be true._

 _I love you, Molly, more than I could ever say. I will be home soon._

 _Love always,_

 _William xxx_

 _p.s. Check the drawer of my bedside table…there should be a photo album inside. Feel free to add to it._


	41. Ours

_William, my love,_

 _I gladly accept your family's adoption of me; I love them to pieces. I think it would be a lovely idea to have your parents and brother accompany you on your next visit with Eurus. I am positive they would love to see the progress she's made. You're a wonderful big brother to her._

 _I am happy to know that this is truly what you want with me. I couldn't help but laugh at your references to the times you unnecessarily commented on my love life. You did it so often, it did have me wondering if jealousy had anything to do with it. I had dismissed it, but apparently, I was right. Honestly, it's quite hilarious thinking back on it now. I am surprised at how long you've known that you wanted children. I did not realize Rosie had such an effect on you. Nor did I even know that you wanted a family with me at the time. I'm very excited over that aspect of our future. I've always wanted to be a mum._

 _I don't find it illogical to miss one another so much, even after just a short period of time. You'll be home tomorrow and I've got something special planned just for us. You'll love it, I'm sure. And don't worry, I haven't gone overboard with work whilst you've been away. You're right about how I shouldn't work myself so hard. I only do it when I'm missing you but it's not the best habit to have. Most people have told me that it's probably 'exhausting' to 'put up' with you and that I should take the time you're away to just relax, but I disagree with them about the former. If you ever hear anyone say those things, do not think anything of it, my love. I do not 'put up with you.' There is nothing to put up with. I love being around you, and so the time we spend together is my relaxation time. Being with you does not exhaust me. Quite frankly, I'm sick of hearing people like Sally and Kitty Riley saying these things. Just like the lyrics in one of my favourite songs says: 'Don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard…this love is ours.' And it is ours alone._

 _Okay, so maybe I'm starting to actually let them get to me, but I'm just tired of hearing the same things over and over again. We've been together for almost a year and we're engaged. You would think that they'd just let it go and leave us alone by now. I wish you were here. You'd know exactly what to say to make me feel better. At least Redbeard is good at comforting me when you're away. I think he misses you too._

 _I did find the photo album. I was so touched to see photos of us throughout the years with our friends who have become our family. There are some from last month's Christmas celebration with your parents that I didn't even know existed. You had your father capture the moment I realized you were proposing to me and the moment after I accepted. I love our silly pictures with Rosie that must have been taken from our mobiles. I added a couple of my own; one with Rosie and one from my own mobile of you and me. I like seeing the memories we've made together even during the darkest of times. I have this other photo I took years ago from when you spent that week in my flat after your faked fall. You were playing the old violin I had from my uni days that I offered to you. I was never really good at it. It was a dark time for you, but there was beauty in that photo. You stood in my sitting room, playing the most heartbreaking melody whilst your eyes were focused on the few pictures I had displayed of me and my family when I was younger. I love you, Sherlock. I can't wait to see you._

 _With all my love,_

 _Your honeybee xxx_

 _p.s. if I'm your honeybee, then you're my bumblebee :p_


	42. I Will Always Find You

_Molly, sweetheart,_

 _Your words never fail to make me feel loved. I am happy you don't feel like you 'put up with me.' I know I can be a pain in the arse most of the time. Which leads me to apologising for not having written in a month. We had an awful fight a couple weeks ago, and though we're still working through it, I feel we are too distanced from one another. What I would do to fix it…there is no limit. I'm so sorry I scared you by not coming home that night. You had thought I went out to relapse because I didn't even bother to contact you. I just walked away._

 _Darling, I hope you know that I never want to go back down that road again. I actually stayed the night at Mycroft's after the row we had. I'm sorry I didn't call to tell you that I was safe and to say goodnight. We told each other we would never let each other go to sleep upset and that's exactly what happened. I should have told you I loved you. I love you, Molly. I love you so much._

 _Whatever we fought about originally was forgotten in lieu of my leaving and not contacting you. That is what we're still reeling from. I made a mistake and I know you've forgiven me, but something still doesn't feel right. I will figure it out and I'll make sure to do whatever it takes to make it all better. I promise you. In fact, you and I should take Thursday and Friday off so that we have a four day weekend to reconnect. I believe that is what we need. I want to have conversations for hours and I want to make you smile again. We have not even made love since I came back from my last long distance case. I ache to fill you with my love. You deserve to be showered with it always._

 _I miss you. Please, Molly, let's find each other again._

 _With all my love,_

 _William xxx_

 _p.s. I look through those photos often. I love your additions. If it is to be so, I am your bumblebee and you are my honeybee. That will never change. I love you._


	43. Unconditional

_My bumblebee,_

 _I love you. I do. You must know that nothing has changed how I feel about you. I was upset and angry and hurt, yes, but I would never stop loving you. I know you stayed with Mycroft; he had called me late that night (technically morning) to let me know. You weren't aware of it at the time. It had surprised me to say the least, and I told him as such which led to him admitting that he feels very protective of our relationship. The fact that Mycroft admitted to feeling anything is a miracle let alone the fact it is sentiment he speaks of._

 _I forgive you, Sherlock. I do believe that long weekend you suggested is exactly what we need. No phones or other distractions; just me and you. I miss us. We'll work through it and we'll reconnect. Come find me, my love. Let us devote our time to each other in the midst of this hectic month. I ache for you as well. As much as you feel the opposite, you deserve to be showered with my love too. We worked so hard to get to this point; I'd hate if you felt undeserving again. Just because you make a mistake doesn't mean you're unworthy. Please remember that. You are the most worthy man I have ever known._

 _Oh, my sweet William, you still make me very happy. I'm sorry I've been in such a foul mood. Currently, I'm in the canteen on my lunch break eating the takeaway you had sent here for me. That was very sweet of you. Thank you. I'm bringing home a few parts for you to experiment with. I know you didn't ask for them but we have an excess that we can't use and told Mike you should have first dibs on it so to speak. He says hello by the way. Ooh! You know what? We should make s'mores over the Bunsen burner again this weekend! It tastes so good and makes snogging even more fun (and a bit messy)._

 _Here's a puzzle for you: Iodine, Livermorium, Uranium._

 _With all my love,_

 _Your honeybee xxx_


	44. Of Forgiveness and Snogging

_My sweet honeybee,_

 _How did I ever deserve a forgiving angel such as you? I promise I will remember your loving words. This past weekend has been wonderful and exactly what we needed. I loved seeing your pretty smile again. And how can I express how much I enjoyed dancing with you in the kitchen at two in the morning whilst you baked chocolate chip biscuits. Your nose scrunched up in the most adorable way when I licked the melted chocolate from the tip of it. Not to mention, those Bunsen burner s'mores were perfect for delicious, messy snogging._

 _You loved the bath I ran for you, insisting I join you. You had laid back, nuzzling yourself against my chest. These moments with you I cherish and I always make sure to memorize every piece of them—how I feel, how happy you look, the feel of your lips, the sound of your heartbeat and breathing—and store them in my mind palace for safe keeping. I never want to forget a single moment with you, Molly._

 _The way you made love to me—oh, Molly, you are just so beautiful. I couldn't help but lavish you with my affections, to show you how much I love you; how lucky I feel to know you and be loved by you in return. For years, I have been a foolish man, albeit it was not entirely my own fault. Once I discovered how much of a strength love could be, I realized how important it was to have; that love was all that mattered in the end. Everything else seems so miniscule compared to what we have._

 _Your puzzle, by the way, ILvU too. Very clever, my Molly. I adore your intelligence; it's quite becoming. I adore everything about you. We had discussed, over the weekend, our impending wedding and agreed to have it sooner than September. June is now the set month; it's sooner and still gives us plenty of time for planning. We're only having a small affair, but it still requires a significant amount of thought. I was surprised you had suggested an earlier wedding date as I thought my recent mistake would have caused you to rethink it all. Thank you for assuring me that you would never leave me. I assure you, darling, I will never pull such a stunt again. I hadn't planned on doing such an awful thing, leaving you to worry, but that is a downside of allowing my emotions to control me._

 _I had no idea how protective my brother was of our relationship and I made sure to thank him for contacting you that night, though it was close to three in the morning. He really has always been a good brother to me and I feel wretched about how I treated him all those years. Mycroft never celebrates his birthday, but as it is coming up, I was hoping you could help me do something nice for him. It's the least I could do for all that he's done for me. For us._

 _I love you, Molly, with all of my heart and soul. Yours always,_

 _William xxx_


	45. Just So You Know

_My William,_

 _I think it's a lovely thought to do something for Mycroft on his birthday. I would love to help. We'll think of something he's sure to love. I'll definitely bake a cake for the occasion. You could lend a hand, but I can't promise there won't be any frosting wars._

 _You use your mind palace to memorize every detail of the moments we spend together? Sherlock, that is the sweetest thing you have ever told me. I wish I could do the same, but it would take years to build up a mind palace of my own. But I suppose these letters and my journaling are my way of remembering the same things. Last weekend was absolutely wonderful. And just so you know, I'm always up for delicious, messy snogging._

 _I am happy you liked my little puzzle, simple as it was. I am thrilled to have an earlier wedding date. I would never rethink this decision, Sherlock. I'm marrying you and that's final, mister. You're stuck with me. I phoned your parents today and asked your father if he would give me away to you. He was thrilled, to say the least. My parents would've liked you. My mum ran a little café in Sussex where I grew up. She loved to bake confectionary goods and I learned those skills from her, so you can thank her for teaching me how to perfect the art of baking ginger nuts. My dad was a policeman but later went into forensics up until he grew ill. I followed in his footsteps a bit there. Sorry, I'm rambling._

 _Too bad you weren't here earlier when Anderson came in—actually, it's probably a good thing you weren't, now that I think about it. He congratulated me on our engagement and asked me to extend it to you. Greg was losing his patience when Anderson insisted on telling me his theory of how you had survived that fall. I think he watches too much James Bond! What a way to be snogged! I'll tell you everything when I get home later. Honestly, though, if he predicted something would happen between us, I feel absolutely blind because I never expected it. People can be quite surprising, I suppose. I've got an autopsy at two, so I'll have to end this here. I love you, bumblebee! Mwah!_

 _Always and forever,_

 _Molly xxx_


	46. Growth

_My beautiful Molly,_

 _You have been absolutely glowing with happiness over the past two weeks. It is most unfortunate that Mycroft arrived earlier than planned, as we were busy tasting the leftover frosting off of each other. I suppose his facial expression was worth it even though I could not join you in the shower. Ah, well, we had plenty of time for that on my own birthday long passed. Thank you for helping me pull this off. Dinner was wonderful, sweetheart. I enjoyed helping you with it. Mycroft was pleasantly surprised, so I believe we succeeded in our endeavor._

 _You're in big trouble, Molly Hooper. Do not ever feel the need to apologise for going off on a tangent. I want to learn everything about you; the fact that you're just now beginning to really open up about your family makes me happy. You feel comfortable enough and trust me enough to let me in to that part of your past. I know it's not easy for you to talk about it; you lost your parents much too early in life. I am sorry that they are gone, but their memory lives on in you. I silently thank them every single day for creating you. Do not be afraid to cry in front of me; I know you try not to but there's no reason to hold back. I will hold you and sing to you until you smile again._

 _Remember how you had voiced to me in the beginning stages of our courtship that you were scared to become a distraction for me from my work? I knew then you wouldn't be, and it still rings true now. Not only have you always been a huge help to my profession, but giving my love to you and having it returned has helped me greatly with cases that involve affairs of the heart. You could never be a hindrance to me, Molly. I came across the first letter I ever wrote to you, and compared to the last letter I had given you, I saw a different man; a better man. Molly, you have helped me grow over this past year in so many ways. I'm proud of who I am as a whole rather than just my intellect. I can still be a stubborn arse who can't always hold his tongue and sometimes I can be quite lazy or ignorant, but as you have told me, everyone has faults and that's okay. Thank you for everything. I hope you are proud to call me your future husband as much as I am proud to call you my future wife._

 _With all my love,_

 _William xxx_

 _p.s. I love you._


	47. Read Between The Lines

_My loving William,_

 _Your words have brought me to tears, in a good way, mind you. How did I ever get so lucky to be blessed with your love? Yesterday was the anniversary of my father's death and you held me in your arms for hours as I told you about him and my mum. They were so inseparable; so in love. My entire life I had strived for that kind of love, so the fact that I have it with you means more to me than anything. Oh, Sherlock, you are everything to me. It is so lovely that you thank my parents for my existence. That knowledge has warmed my heart completely. I should thank yours in person while I still have the chance. You are the most wonderful man I have ever known._

 _I was feeling a bit nauseas this morning but it was gone by lunchtime. I think it was just from skipping breakfast, so not to worry. You tend to overreact to the slightest cold sometimes, but it's okay; I think it's sweet that you care so much. I admit I get extremely worried when you catch something as well, as you don't usually get sick often. But anyways, I was surprised by you bringing lunch to me again. I had already eaten pasta in the canteen but still managed to eat the pizza slices you brought._

 _Can you believe we're only three months away from being husband and wife? To assure your hopes, I am so very proud to call you my future husband. Sherlock, you have grown so much in every aspect. I am happy to hear that I am not a hindrance to your work, but rather a helping hand. I don't really worry about it as much now but it was nice to know that I don't have a negative impact on your profession. It is okay to have faults, and though we can both annoy the hell out of each other sometimes, I still love every piece of you; the good and the bad and the in-between._

 _You know, come to think of it, I'm not feeling too well again; a bit bloated and drowsy. It'll probably be an early night for me. I'll see you when I get home, bumblebee! I love you always._

 _With all my love,_

 _Molly xxx_


	48. Baby Holmes

_My Molly, my lovely fiancée,_

 _You are exquisite, darling! After reading your letter yesterday evening and noticing the changes— how lovely your overall glow is, increased appetite, morning sickness, and drowsiness—Rather than tell you what I had deduced, I asked you to really think about what all of those symptoms mean. I'll never forget how your eyes lit up after the test came back positive. Sweetheart, you're pregnant and I couldn't be happier. We're going to start a family of our own and I can't wait to meet our baby. I love you, Molly Hooper (soon to be Holmes)._

 _I know you're worried about your dress not fitting for the wedding, and it most likely won't by that time as you'll be three months into the pregnancy, but that can be easily remedied with a quick send off to the tailor when it's time. You're going to look beautiful, darling; you always do._

 _We had a wonderful night in together last night. We had takeway, played Cluedo and watched a couple of murder documentaries where you fell soundly asleep in my arms. You were sick again this morning and I held your hair back, trying my best to comfort you. I am sorry that amongst all the good changes, you have to go through this during the first trimester. Perhaps you should talk to Stamford about giving the double shifts over to someone other than you. You're exhausted enough when you come home from a regular shift. You need to get your rest, sweetheart. I'm just trying to look out for you._

 _I'll have a warm bath ready for you by the time you come home. I'll even join you if you'd like. If not, that's fine too. Thank you, Molly, for carrying our child. I know it's not going to be easy a lot of the time, but I promise to do whatever I can to make you feel comfortable and taken care of. I love you and I love our baby so very much. Do not worry about a thing, my honeybee._

 _With all my love,_

 _William xxx_


	49. Buzzing About

_My sweet bumblebee,_

 _I was thrilled to see how happy you are about this! You had picked me up and twirled me around in your arms before dropping down to your knees and kissing my belly. Thank you for comforting me every morning I'm sick; I know it's not the prettiest sight. I've woken up in the middle of the night to find you composing lullabies for our little bundle of joy. I love seeing how enthusiastic you are about fatherhood. I love you, Sherlock. I am so excited for this new journey we're about to take on together; marriage and a baby._

 _It has been a month since we found out and you've been busy trying to make preparations for our little one even though it'll be months before it's born. I think it's best we slow down a bit and just focus on getting married next month. Our friends are so excited for us as well as your family…our family. I believe your mum's exact words were, 'A wedding AND a grandchild? I must be dreaming!' She's so happy for you. For us. Mycroft's reaction nearly shocked me…he HUGGED me. Actually hugged me and you! I think he's excited to be an uncle. I thought it was adorable when Rosie asked where the baby was and John explained that it's 'growing in Aunt Molly's tummy.' She then proceeded to hug my still-flat belly._

 _Thank you for bringing me lunch and ice cream. Nothing sounded good in the canteen today and I was craving nachos. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, but you assured me it was only a three and not worth your time. Your mum called to say that she'll have everything handled as far as setting up the backyard garden for our wedding. Do you have any idea how happy I am to soon be married to you? We've come so far, my love. We grew so much together and we'll continue to grow (especially me in every sense of the word; my belly's going to be huge!)_

 _My mum and dad used to tell me to marry my best friend, and I am doing just that. We're always there for each other and love one another unconditionally. There is nothing we wouldn't do for each other. I know you inside and out just as you know me. We understand one another like no one else. There has never been a lie told between us in all the years we've known each other. I love the way you look at me and your beautiful smile; I love being silly with you and the way we snog like teenagers. I don't have any fear about this new journey we're on; I am not afraid because I have you. You are the love of my life, Sherlock Holmes and nothing will ever change that._

 _I love you and our little baby bee does too._

 _With all my heart and soul,_

 _Your Molly and baby xxx_

 _p.s. get home soon, mister, I think we need to do some lovemaking tonight (and no, I promise, you won't hurt the baby)._


	50. A Beautiful Beginning

_03/06/18_

 _My darling wife,_

 _It feels wonderful to call you that. Molly, you looked so beautiful in your dress with your small bump accentuated by the new tailoring. You were absolutely glowing. We hadn't even gotten to our handwritten vows before I started to tear up at just the sight of you smiling at me. All I could think was 'this gorgeous, intelligent, kind woman loves me and I am so lucky she wants me for a husband.' We quite literally sealed our marriage with a kiss, one of great passion, may I add. It is odd seeing a wedding band on my finger but I love it. I love you, Molly Holmes._

 _My sweet husband,_

 _Sorry to interrupt your letter, but I couldn't resist reading ahead of time. May I just tell you how happy you make me? I know you were eager to consummate our marriage (the pinches given to my bum were surefire clues), but you still danced with me most of the night anyways. Our vows are love letters in themselves; written in our hand and kept in the lovely keepsake box your mum gave us. Your words written so far in this letter made me cry tears of joy (sorry about the tear stain oops). It is amazing how after all this time, you can still make me blush. I love you too, Sherlock Holmes._

 _16/06/18_

 _I must advise you, Mrs. Holmes, that peeking before I am finished is not a wise thing to do. I may have to do something drastic now, like distract you with kisses before tickling you until you tell me to have mercy. Your laughter is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. The only time I will be happier than I am right now is when our beautiful baby girl is born. That was one more deduction than I expected. I really hope I'm not sleeping on the sofa for this tonight. I apologise. Please forgive me for ruining the surprise, sweetheart, I didn't mean to._

 _You silly man! I'm not upset with you, though I am a bit curious as to how you knew. The way I'm carrying, perhaps? Either way, I'm not making you sleep on the sofa over that. So, that means we at least have the names narrowed down now. I know you've absolutely dying for someone to be named after you, so how about Charlotte or Shelby as a female variation of Sherlock? I do know I want Mary to be one of her middle names. Yes, one of…she's going to take after her daddy and have two. Let me know what you think! Xxx_

 _27/06/18_

 _Those are lovely variations, darling. I think your full first name could suffice as her second middle name; Mary Margaret has a nice ring to it, I believe. Charlotte Mary Margaret Holmes or Shelby Mary Margaret Holmes? We have time to decide. Both are good names. All I can envision is a miniature version of you running around; well, more miniature than you already are. I'm teasing, of course. I love how petite you are. You were craving pickles and popcorn at three in the morning, and so, naturally, I made sure you had it. Not the weirdest combination you've craved, but it was interesting to say the least. This has been quite the curious journey so far. I have kept track of your progress (except for your weight, as you have banished me from that aspect, though I don't know why; you are beautiful no matter what). I love you, honeybee. And I love our little baby bee too. Xxx_

 _We'll take our time to decide. And how do you figure it'll be a miniature version of me? Maybe she'll take after you more? Maybe it will be an equal distribution, like your curls and my eyes. Oh, but I'd love for her to have your eyes as well. Yes, I know brown is dominant, but rarities happen. We began on the nursery today in John's old room. It had been freshly painted last week; a pretty mint green colour. We built our daughter's cot together today…that was an Olympic event in itself haha! I couldn't stop laughing at your confusion over the instructions. It's nice to know there is something Sherlock Holmes isn't quite proficient at. I love you my bumbling bumblebee! P.S. you're such a good husband! xxx_

 _08/07/18_

 _I had so much fun with you tonight, darling. We danced half the evening in the sitting room to our old favourites. I love singing along with you in between kisses and twirls. The other half was spent eating takeaway from Angelo's (in which he insisted on delivering himself), and watching your choice of film (The Princess Bride which ended up being quite enjoyable) whilst I helped you paint your toes, as you can no longer reach over the lovely swell of your belly. Already five months in and it feels like it's going by so fast. We'll meet our baby bee in no time. I completed her lullaby and intend to play it for you tomorrow after work. I'm going to crawl into bed beside you now and hold you. You're already fast asleep. Sweet dreams, my Molly. Xxx_

 _Ugh, my day has been so bloody frustrating! Sorry for the outburst. I can't do autopsies anymore now that Mike walked in on me sobbing over a corpse. I forgot several things throughout the day that I would normally remember, aka, pregnancy brain IS real. I cried again when I observed you for a moment in the lab. I don't know why; it's just that I kept thinking about how we first met and everything that's happened since and you look so lovely sitting there, I just *smudge*…sorry, started crying again. You stopped everything you were doing to calm me down and you are just the best husband I could ever ask for. I think I need a nap; I can't even concentrate enough to write anymore. I love you so much, my sweet William. Xxx p.s. the lullaby is so beautiful! Another sob fest for me ha! Mwah!_

 _31/07/18_

 _Sweetheart, I am sorry you have been having a difficult time at work. Now, don't get upset, but maybe you should consider taking maternity leave a bit earlier, say, next month, possibly now? You need your rest and you've been working yourself too hard, staying after hours to try and complete the paperwork you're having a tough time concentrating on. Just think about it, alright? I'm just worried about you is all. I don't want you to stress yourself out too much. I cooked dinner for tonight using your recipe for Shepherd's pie. I hope it turned out well. It looks appetizing at least, so there's that. Meena dropped something off for you. She warned me not to peek, so I didn't, though I admit my curiosity is piqued. It's in the bedroom. I love you, sweetheart. Xxx_

 _Oh, Sherlock, dinner was perfect, thank you! It was so sweet of you to offer to massage my feet. They've been aching all day. I had to remove my rings since my fingers are swelling a bit too much for them to fit now. It feels strange to not wear them; I'll definitely be happy when I can have them on my finger again. For now, I'll loop them onto this silver necklace I have from my mum and wear them that way. I'm not upset with your suggestion, just frustrated that I can't be as efficient as I used to be right now. I don't want such an early maternity leave. Also, who else is going to help you with cases? You can't stand the other pathologists. Anyways, I'm happy you liked the nightie set I purchased and had Meena drop off. I've been aching for you so much, Sherlock. Really, so much that it's been a bit overwhelming. I love you, bumblebee. Xxx_

 _11/08/18_

 _Mm, you are so sexy, Mrs. Holmes. This is quite an enjoyable part of your pregnancy, I must say. I know you're upset about taking maternity leave early, but look at the bright side, sweetheart. I'll be at your beckon call to get you whatever you crave or when you need some comfort, you can sleep whenever you feel like it, watch whatever you want, have me whenever you're aching for me; you can practically do everything you want. It won't be so bad, I promise. We'll go take walks in the park if you'd like so you can get out for a bit each day. Maybe Rosie would like to come along. You should enjoy yourself as much as possible despite the awful effects of pregnancy. I'm going to lessen my caseload soon so that I can be available for you more often. And before you try to convince me otherwise, I'm perfectly okay with taking a break; happy, even. After all, I'm married to you, not the work. You need me more right now. I love you, Molly Holmes, more than you know. Xxx_

 _Sherlock, you are just so good to me. Those are all very good points you made. I don't think it'll be as bad as I assumed it would be. Just please make sure that you're okay with taking a break from work. I don't want you to resent me for any reason because of it. I know I'm probably just overthinking and getting over emotional about all of this. I'd like to go out with you and Rosie for ice cream sometime. I think that would be fun. She so loves our company and her little cousin who is actively kicking me right now. I remember the look on your face when she first started kicking. You were resting your head on my tummy when she kicked your head! It was so funny! You were afraid at first, wondering if something was going wrong but relaxed when you realized it was just our daughter having a laugh at your expense. She's going to be a handful, I can see it now. Well, she is a Holmes after all. I think I need a relaxing bath right now. And yes, I want you to join me as long as it's not uncomfortable for you. Love you, my sweet husband! Xxx p.s. you, Mister Holmes, are also incredibly sexy ;)_

 _29/08/18_

 _I would never resent you, Molly! This is my choice. I want to do this. I am a husband and father first. I want to take care of my girls. I love you both very much. You're approaching seven months soon and our darling girl is growing so fast. We went out for ice cream with Rosie today and she had asked when she could meet her baby cousin. Like John said, I think it'll be nice for her to have someone closer to her age to play with. I did not realize how wide a child's eyes could get until I saw her react to feeling the kicks to your belly. It is quite a similar amazement to that of my own, though I suppose I've always been a bit of a child. Okay, I have been called a man child plenty of times, but I do hope I have grown enough to be a good husband and father. I have said this before, but I'll say it again: thank you for carrying our child, Molly. You're doing so well, sweetheart. I know it's been difficult lately but I am trying my best to make it as easy for you as possible. You can do this, darling. I know you can. You are so strong and fierce and beautiful. I am so in love with you. Xxx_

 _I was reading your letter whilst having tea with Mrs. Hudson in her flat and I just broke down crying. She had asked me what was wrong and all I said was that I have the most wonderful husband. I do. You are taking such good care of me and our little baby bee. There's nothing wrong with acting childish now and then; adults have to have fun too! We'll get plenty of time to be immature when we play with our daughter haha! Your words of encouragement are so helpful. I know they don't seem like much to you, but they brighten my day. My belly button has finally popped. It felt strange, I'm not gonna lie. I feel gigantic right now. Probably TMI but I've never had to pee so much in my life. It's all that water I've been drinking, plus the fact she is practically sitting on my bladder. Sleeping has been a bit more difficult but you've been so accommodating to my weird sleep positions. Thank you for letting me wrap around you as much as I possibly can. It's usually the other way around (you, wrapped around me), but I find it more comforting this way. All this talk of sleep makes me want to take a nap. I look forward to your next letter, bumblebee. Mwah! Love you! xxx_

 _18/09/18_

 _I am so proud of you, Molly. You are carrying beautifully. I could not ask for a more amazing wife. In less than two months, we'll be meeting our daughter. I can't wait to hold her. You have expressed your fears of the childbirth going wrong, but there is nothing to worry about my darling. The doctors have assured you that this is one of the healthiest pregnancies they've ever seen and there is nothing that could cause any complications. You're going to be okay and so will our daughter. And that's not TMI; it's only natural. There's nothing to be embarrassed of. This is me you're talking to; your best friend, remember? You can tell me anything. You look so peacefully asleep right now on the sofa. I hope it's comfortable enough to accommodate you. It doesn't look like it would be, but what do I know? You are my beautiful angel and I am thankful every day for you. I love you. Xxx p.s. I finished the nursery, and yes, I'd be happy to help you up the stairs to show you._

 _The nursery looks beautiful, Sherlock! Thank you for finishing it! I love the little bear wearing a deerstalker that's in her cot…it's so adorable. I know I'm just worrying over nothing. I'll be eight months next month. Time has flown so quickly. I'm a total of nine stones and twelve pounds right now. The veins on my breasts are more prominent and they've been really sore lately. Maybe you could massage them for me? I know you wouldn't mind. I had my first false contraction today and it scared me half to death because you weren't home at the time. Mrs. Hudson was here looking after me, so not to worry. The chamomile tea she made me helped to ease the pain. I am definitely going to pass out soon. For some reason, writing makes me even more tired. I love you, my William. You're doing so well. Thank you for all that you've done. Xxx_

 _16/10/18_

 _Well, darling, it seems that Charlotte couldn't wait to meet us. She is a bit early by two weeks but she is also very healthy. I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around the fact that she's here and we made that tiny miracle together. She is the product of how much we love each other. I watched as you held her in your arms and fed her for the first time. You both looked so at peace. You delivered her so well, Molly. I'm really proud of you. I can't get over how beautiful you both are. She's sleeping in your arms as you sleep too. Mummy, father and Mycroft are coming round tomorrow to visit the newest edition to the Holmes family. Between the three of them, she's going to be properly spoiled. John and Rosie will be by later today if you're feeling up to it. I've just noticed that Charlotte has your little upturned nose. I think she may take after her lovely mummy. Only time will tell. I feel absolutely elated right now. I am most definitely the luckiest man in the world. The two of you are my everything and I will always be there for the both of you. Charlotte has just grabbed my finger as I was sliding it over her dimpled knuckles. I love you both so very much. This is the start of our wonderful family. xxx_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank y'all so much for reading! This was a long, beautiful journey and I'm so happy I got to share it with you!


End file.
